Conquista
by seikenankoku
Summary: Para el Coronel Everett Young el erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba sentimientos encontrados: amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio. Young/Rush Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Resumen: Para el Coronel Everett Young el erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba sentimientos encontrados: amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio, un odio tan atroz enfocado no a su persona sino a su indiferencia en la base Icarus, a su rebeldía en la Destiny.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Esta historia está situada después de los primeros diez capítulos de la primera temporada de Stargate Universe, no tiene spoilers significativos a menos que ya sepas cuales son.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Conquista.

Capitulo 1.

El Coronel Young sabía que sus hombres, en el supuesto caso de saberse todo el incidente del deslave, estarían de su lado, la mitad de los civiles pensaban que se trataba de una especie de héroe, la otra mitad detestaba a su oveja descarriada tanto como esta los despreciaba a ellos, aun así debía saber lo que hablaron Telford y Rush durante su ausencia.

Eli le había entregado el video completo de su conversación y extrañamente Rush había contado la historia a la que habían llegado después de su regreso, un deslave de rocas en el cual casi pierde la vida cuando investigaban la nave encontrada en ese planeta desértico del cual milagrosamente logro regresar ileso.

Rush era un gran mentiroso pensó al verse hablando con él, su cuerpo siendo utilizado por el de David Telford, quien volvía a preguntarle sin creer una sola palabra de lo que decía el Doctor puesto que conocía cada uno de sus propios gestos — ¿Así que no le tienes ningún rencor al Coronel Young por haberte abandonado en ese deslave?

Young se daba cuenta que la palabra deslave era pronunciada con recelo y demasiadas veces, tal vez para lograr alguna clase de reacción en Rush, quien le respondió a Telford si bien de cierta forma intimidado con su voz tranquila, la misma que utilizaba cuando hablaba de la Destiny, lo que esperaba interiormente que fuera cierto — No… de haber estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Era gracioso verse intentar incriminarse en un intento de homicidio, Telford estaba a punto de perder el control de esa entrevista, una de las muchas facultades que Rush poseía, cuando comento nuevamente tratando de hacerlo flaquear en su historia — No estás molesto por eso… pero aun así me han dicho que casi no hablas con el Coronel Young, ni siquiera estas en el mismo lugar que él de poder evitarlo.

Rush se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa afirmación, Young de observarle a través de los Kinos podía percibirlo, aparentemente Camile aun seguía con su intención de tirarlo de su puesto como dirigente de la Destiny — Simplemente no deseo estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Cuando Telford lo insto a que continuara Rush aclaro un punto que ambos conocían perfectamente — Nunca me ha agradado el Coronel Young, ni en la base Icarus ni en la Destiny…

Telford levantándose de la mesa camino en dirección de Rush y colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo tratando de ser amable, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero encogimiento del recién recuperado miembro de su tripulación, a quien no le gustaba esa clase de familiaridades, cuando imito perfectamente a una persona preocupada por su salud e integridad física, como si pensara que intentaría matarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad — Doctor Rush… me parece imposible de creer su historia, no me imagino como después de un deslave del cual el Coronel Young no pudo rescatarlo usted haya podido salir ileso, no solo eso, regresar en una pieza a la Destiny… ¿Podría usted explicármelo?

Rush se recupero casi inmediatamente de la mano de Telford en su hombro y respondió alejándose de él algunos centímetros rehuyendo la cercanía del Coronel — Creía que estábamos discutiendo el cómo llegue a ese planeta, no como salí de él…

Telford guardo silencio algunos minutos y después le respondió hincándose enfrente del Doctor Rush con lo que parecía ser una ficticia sonrisa amistosa — Con sólo una palabra suya el Coronel Young recibirá lo que sabemos se merece…

De no estar presente en ese mismo momento en la Destiny como su líder, después de ser desechada la petición de Camile porque se investigara la desaparición del científico, Young hubiera temido que Rush decidiera contar la verdadera historia a pesar de su amenaza, sin embargo, el Doctor por primera vez en toda su historia había aceptado una orden suya — Young no se merece esta misión…

Telford sonreía con su rostro al mismo tiempo que el controlaba sus deseos de llamarle al Doctor para que respondiera un nuevo interrogatorio, la mitad de lo que había dicho se merecía un escarmiento, la otra parte una palmada en el hombro — Pero de eso a ser un homicida… me temo que usted está en un error Coronel, Young hizo lo que pudo en la situación en que nos encontrábamos, estoy seguro que de haber tenido tiempo algo más hubiera ocurrido.

Rush no hablaba de salvarle la vida pensó Young con amargura, el doctor estaba seguro que de haber tenido tiempo lo hubiera ejecutado con sus propias manos, Telford volvió a levantarse furioso, apretando los puños, no sabía si deseoso de golpear su cuerpo o el de Rush — Por lo visto el Coronel Young es inocente de abandonar a un civil…

Young interpreto esa palabra abandonar por intento de homicidio, así que no solo le había robado a su esposa, también deseaba su puesto, ello no le sorprendía — Debo comunicárselo a mis superiores…

Rush permaneció en silencio observando fijamente a Telford con algo que parecía duda en su rostro, si bien no actuaba temeroso en su compañía y el había sido el primero en hablar después de su pérdida de control, el escocés aun seguía siendo distante y arisco, negándose a aceptar su liderazgo —No obstante…

A veces pensaba que Rush veía todo ese asunto del deslave y su regreso como un intercambio, un ojo por ojo, diente por diente, así que en realidad tampoco se comportaba como si estuviera agradecido con su persona como por instante llego a pensarlo.

Los ojos de Rush se posaron en los de Telford al mismo tiempo que escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle, un último intento para hundirlo y ganarse la confianza del Doctor que no confiaba en nadie — De existir la posibilidad de sufrir otro deslave…

Rush se levanto de su silla diciéndole tratando de ocultar alguna clase de sentimiento que no pudo identificar en sus ojos, ni en sus movimientos faciales o corporales — Lo que usted está diciendo es completamente ilógico.

Telford sabía o presentía que Rush estaba mintiéndole, por primera vez había flaqueado durante esa conversación y en vez de presionar esa llaga como Young espero que lo hiciera pronuncio con una voz casi dulce — Como decía… de ocurrir esta posibilidad Doctor, mi puerta siempre estará abierta…

Poco después Telford coloco su mano en las piedras, permitiéndole regresar a su cuerpo, el cual apenas pudo ver la silueta de Rush abandonando la habitación con rapidez, chocando con Eli, quien había grabado esa entrevista y parecía sentirse culpable.

Rush no lo había traicionado pensó Young rascándose la barbilla después de observar esa conversación por decima vez, pensando en el más absurdo de todos los enigmas, en lo que Telford podía desear del Doctor Nicholas Rush, el porqué de ser tan amable cuando pudo haber utilizado la fuerza para saber lo que necesitaba.

David Telford no se contentaba con haberle quitado a su esposa o querer tirarlo de su puesto con ayuda de Camile, ahora también deseaba robarle a Rush, aunque no sabía porque pensaba que el Doctor era suyo en primer lugar.

Hasta donde sabía los dos se odiaban y él mismo lo había dejado a morir en aquel planeta, porque pensándolo fríamente deseo matarlo en ese lugar cuando se negó una vez más a aceptar su oferta de paz, aunque poco después pudo enmendar su torpeza.

En ese momento Rush lo evadía tanto como humanamente en un lugar como la Destiny, era posible, siempre tenía un Kino sobrevolando alrededor suyo, aun durante la noche en la cual se suponía que debía descansar y pasaba horas observando una vieja foto de su esposa.

Si pensaban que lo hacía por desconfianza o culpabilidad no era importante, lo que realmente importaba era que sabía sin estar presente cada paso, movimiento o conversación que Rush sostenía con los otros miembros de la Destiny, los cueles parecían interesarle aun menos que hablar con él.

De esta forma Young había llegado a la decisión de confrontarlo una vez más exigiéndole una explicación a su constante evasiva, esta debía detenerse antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar porque realmente se veían y hablaban tanto como lo hacían antes del accidente.

Scott y Greer le ayudarían con eso, Eli había estado en contra pero no haría nada para evitar aquella conversación, ni siquiera avisarle a Rush, quien parecía no interesarle que el joven matemático hubiera sido el culpable de presentar la evidencia que lo exculpaba del asesinato y lo inculpaba a él de traición.

Young sabía que Rush a esa hora estaría postrado en los controles de la Destiny, los demás estaban ejercitándose al otro lado de la nave, dejándolos a solas por el tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus dudas.

Rush al escuchar sus pisadas, de alguna forma sabía que se trataba de él, comenzó a dirigirse a la salida más cercana siendo interceptado por Greer, al mismo tiempo que Scott se situaba en la otra puerta para avisarle al Coronel si alguien se acercaba.

El Doctor Rush retrocedió al ver a Greer y escuchar los pasos de Young, quien le decía a Scott — Avísame si alguien viene…

Young lo tenía donde deseaba después de un largo mes de espera por lo que pronuncio tranquilamente, utilizando todo el aplomo que lo llevo a ese puesto — Tenemos que hablar…

Rush retrocedió otro paso al ver como las puertas que daban a ese cuarto eran cerradas y los dos militares se instalaban afuera de ellas bloqueando su salida, preguntándose que deseaba de su persona y ni siquiera él lo sabía con claridad pensó el Coronel colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda, dejándolo solo con su agresor — Observe tu entrevista con Telford…

Rush plantándose firme le respondió fríamente, porque nunca le daría el placer de verlo retroceder nuevamente, lo que era obvio para él — Pensé que lo harías…

Young recordando las palabras que Telford había dicho y el tono que utilizo las imito perfectamente, observando cómo las pupilas de Rush se contraían, después de todo era su boca quien las pronuncio — Así que… Telford dejo su puerta abierta para cuando decidas traicionarme… otra vez, Rush.

El Doctor de origen escocés le respondió relamiéndose los labios que estaban resecos por la falta de sus raciones de agua, las cuales había ignorado estudiando a la nave ancestral — Esas fueran sus palabras…

El Coronel Young deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Rush le pregunto fríamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar cualquier indicio de que estuviera mintiendo y ya hubiera aceptado lo que Telford estaba ofreciéndole — ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Rush le respondió alejándose un paso más, sintiéndose nervioso por la cercanía del Coronel, con quien había compartido demasiado después del deslave, tratando de mantenerse a varios metros del hombre de cabello negro — Me tomó mucho trabajo regresar a la Destiny… tú estabas allí…

Young avanzando un paso por cada que Rush retrocedía le respondió con una pregunta retorica, sintiendo la misma conexión que el hombre de menor tamaño, preguntándose que había cambiado entre ambos — ¿Por qué arruinar tu oportunidad de saber más?

Rush sintiendo detrás de él una superficie solida respondió observando las puertas, buscando alguna clase de salida de aquella extraña situación — ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi Coronel?

Rush lograba que su titulo fuera todo un insulto pronunciado por sus labios, enfureciéndolo como nadie jamás lo había logrado, faltándole por completo al respeto — Quiero que esto termine… que aceptes mi liderazgo…

Young no se sorprendió cuando la respuesta del Doctor fue la misma que en ese planeta, no pensaba escuchar que se rendía tan pronto, en realidad en el fondo esperaba que fuera esa — Nunca… esto nunca terminara.

Aun seguía firme en su necedad de complicar sus decisiones, de interponerse en su mando, aun seguía negándose a él — Tiene que…

Rush estaba a punto de alegar que jamás lo haría cuando sintió los labios de Young apoderarse de los suyos de manera posesiva, acorralándolo con sus brazos en donde estaba, invadiendo su espacio personal y violando su boca después de su fallido intento de homicidio.

No supo qué hacer al principio hasta que con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, la cual no era demasiada, golpeo su entrepierna con su rodilla provocando que lo soltara adolorido perdiendo la respiración momentáneamente.

Rush permaneció algunos segundos observándole fijamente, casi como si fuera una especie desconocida especialmente desagradable, hasta que pudo escuchar que una persona deseaba entrar en ese cuarto, era el momento de huir y así lo hizo, se alejo en dirección de la puerta que protegía Scott chocando contra Camile.

La mujer de cabello oscuro entro decidida al cuarto, encontrando al Coronel recuperado de su encuentro con Rush, preguntándole arqueando una ceja como si pensara que intento asesinar al Doctor con ayuda de sus soldados después de abandonarlo en un planeta — ¿Qué ocurrió aquí Coronel Young?

Young se relamió los labios que aun tenían el sabor de Nicholas Rush en ellos, no sabía porque razón lo había besado, sin embargo, le había gustado sentirlo debajo de su cuerpo, sumiso a sus deseos, probablemente se estaba volviendo loco — El Doctor Rush y yo tratábamos de llegar a un acuerdo.

Ignorándola Young se retiro sin decirle una sola palabra más o esperar a que ella hiciera otras preguntas, necesitaba revalorar sus decisiones, tal vez sus deseos acerca del Doctor Rush.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Rush cerró la puerta de su cuarto detrás de si tan rápido como llego, nunca admitiría que había huido del Coronel Young y sin embargo era exactamente lo que hizo, aun sentía sus labios, su lengua recorriendo su boca, sus manos apresándolo contra la pared.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Primero intentaba matarlo, después había salvado su vida y ahora esto, o tal vez lo único que deseaba era jugar con su mente, hacerlo flaquear en su decisión, no importaba lo que deseaba no permitiría que tuviera éxito.

Después de un mes en el interior de la Destiny comenzaba a extrañar el exterior, lo único que lo mantenía en ese lugar era la información que podía obtener, la silla y el noveno Chevron, había sacrificado demasiado para llegar a donde se encontraba como para que un Coronel se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuando regreso su conversación fue muy clara, había sido víctima de un deslave del cual Young intento rescatarlo, milagrosamente sobrevivió y logro regresar a la Destiny en una sola pieza, esa era la historia que le conto a Telford, otro Coronel que intentaba confundirlo con su supuesta preocupación, la que le repetía a los incompetentes que llegaban a preguntarle que ocurrió, la que le había dicho ya demasiadas veces a Camile.

La que, de no saber que eran patrañas, el mismo hubiera creído después de contarla interminables veces, una que seguramente Eli, Greer y Scott sabían que se trataba de una mentira, pero no les importaba.

Rush decidió aceptar la mentira que Young ideo, no tanto por el video en donde incriminaba al Coronel o por temor a lo que haría una vez que estuvieran solos, aunque como Telford había mencionado en su entrevista, un deslave podía volverse a presentar, su decisión se baso en sus deseos por estudiar a la Destiny, por finalizar la investigación de su vida.

Evitaba a Young tanto como podía, nunca estaba en el mismo cuarto que él a solas y aun así el maldito sabía exactamente que hacía en cada minuto de su estadía en esa nave, el Kino que siempre lo seguía de cerca era su ojo espía, uno del cual no podía deshacerse sin parecer sospechoso.

Tal vez debería molestarse con Eli, pero no ganaría nada, en vez de eso prefería continuar con su investigación e intentar ser tan normal como podía teniendo a Young respirando en su cuello a todas horas.

Llego un momento en el que fingió cierto grado de interés por el trabajo de Volker únicamente para evadir al Coronel, aunque sus esfuerzos resultaron nulos después de su enfrentamiento con Young, porque gracias a ese incidente sabía que si deseaba estar a solas con él, no importaba que hiciera, lo conseguiría.

La ola de pensamientos que lo invadía se detuvo inmediatamente cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, no podía ver quién era y no deseaba enfrentarse con el Coronel tan pronto, aunque parecía como si desearan entrar en su habitación a golpes. — Soy yo, Camile…

Últimamente lo visitaba para hacerle preguntas de su accidente, preguntas dirigidas a la misma conclusión del Coronel David Telford, sin entender que no le interesaba responderlas — ¿Doctor Rush se encuentra bien?

Rush medito las desventajas de dejarla tocando a su puerta hasta que entendiera que sus preguntas no eran bien recibidas, sin embargo dudaba que funcionaria, llamando innecesariamente la atención de los demás miembros de la tripulación de la Destiny, hasta el propio Coronel a quien estaba evadiendo.

Maldiciendo alguna palabra en su idioma natal abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, percibiendo un uniforme negro al otro lado del pasillo, deseando terminar esa reunión cuando aun tenía tiempo de regresar al cuarto de control le pregunto con tanta amabilidad como podía reunir en ese momento — ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Camile no sentía simpatía por Rush y sabía que él tampoco la sentía por ella, aun así esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ascender en su trabajo, mostrarles a sus superiores su valor y lamentablemente para eso necesitaba que Nicholas Rush acusara al Coronel Everett Young de intento de homicidio — Lo vi charlando con Everett y me preguntaba si había algo de lo que usted quisiera hablar…

Nicholas se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzando sus brazos, muchos le veían futuro a la caída del Coronel, ella, Telford, se preguntaba quien más lo hacia, respondiéndole sorprendido — No, en realidad no.

Ella no escucho su respuesta, no le daría ese placer — También vi a Greer y Scott evitando que alguien más entrara o saliera de su reunión.

Rush no permitió que ningún musculo de su rostro se moviera respondiéndole con lo que consideraba era un tono adecuado con ella y lo que suponía que Young le había dicho cuando lo interrogo por lo mismo — El Coronel Young y yo tratábamos de llegar a un acuerdo.

Camile no permitiría que le mintieran, algo pasaba entre los dos y debía saberlo, por lo que le pregunto colocando una mano en su brazo — ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Rush podía capitalizar a los enemigos del Coronel en contra suya, removerlo de su camino para siempre, exigiéndoles a cambio control de los científicos de esa nave, para poder estudiar por fin el secreto escondido en la silla, y ser removido una vez que Young estuviera fuera, cuando dejara de serles útil. — Eso es asunto nuestro…

Al escuchar esa respuesta Camile abandono su habitación completamente furiosa, no le daría lo que deseaba y esperaba que ya lo hubiera entendido, dejándolo a solas para poder encontrarle sentido al comportamiento del Coronel Everett Young.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

El mismo que intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que pensó sería una solución a su problema actual, no una situación que no pudo controlar y solo le traería más problemas con el evasivo escocés.

Algunos minutos después de la intrusión de Camile, Young estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo que daba a la habitación de Rush, realmente no sabía que decirle pero debía asegurarse que nada de lo ocurrido se supiera, por lo que pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que ella tocaba a su puerta.

Rush abrió la puerta con cautela y la dejo entrar preguntándole, sin darse cuenta de su presencia en el pasillo, con una voz que dejaba en claro que no era bienvenida — ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Young se recargo a un lado de la puerta y espero para que Camile terminara con esa farsa, escuchando al mismo tiempo lo que el escocés le decía con rudeza, estaba decidido a finalizar la conversación que habían comenzado en el cuarto de control no importando cuanto tuviera que esperar.

Cuando pocos minutos después Camile abandono el cuarto del Doctor, sin escuchar lo que deseaba, Young coloco en el hueco de la puerta su zapato evitando que esta se cerrara, diciéndole a través de la rendija — ¿Te parece si finalizamos los puntos del acuerdo Rush?

Rush intento cerrar la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo cuando lo vio, sin embargo, Everett con su entrenamiento militar era mucho más fuerte que un civil y sin ningún trabajo se abrió paso.

Al darse cuenta que era inútil Rush retrocedió varios pasos respondiéndole con sarcasmo — Pensé que había quedado claro Coronel… yo me apartaba de su camino y usted me dejaría llevarlos a la tierra.

Everett cerró la puerta poco después, interponiéndose entre Rush y la salida con lo que muchos decían era su postura oficial ignorando el sarcasmo que intentaba hacerlo perder el control, la única forma en la que Nicholas podía conservarlo — He cambiado de idea.

Rush asintió fingiendo sorpresa para después preguntarle acercándose a su espacio personal haciendo un melodramático gesto con la mano — ¿En serio? Y que se supone que debo hacer yo… ¿Postrarme ante tu mando como uno de tus soldaditos?

Young no respondió a su pregunta, aunque esa idea era tentadora, permitiéndole que terminara con lo que tenía que decirle — Eso nunca va a pasar… Coronel, jamás.

Everett le corrigió entonces acercándose un poco más a Rush, quien por primera vez se mantuvo firme, para poder admirar su rostro — Quiero que las hostilidades terminen…

Nicholas se rió levemente con esa risa nerviosa de una persona que no encuentra en nada graciosa su situación — Lo dice la persona que intento asesinarme…

Young no negó haberlo hecho, no intentaría insultar la inteligencia de Rush ni la suya, porque a fin de cuentas ese hubiera sido el desenlace — Creí que ya estábamos a mano, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que yo estoy a cargo de esta misión, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y seguir mis órdenes…

Rush negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba desesperándose por la necedad del militar, no lo había obedecido en la base Icarus, no lo haría en la Destiny, él no tenía ninguna clase de poder sobre sus decisiones — ¿Qué parte de "no seguiré sus ordenes" parece no entender Coronel?

Everett le respondió cruzándose de brazos — El No… Rush… esa palabra.

Nicholas dejo de sonreír al escuchar su respuesta, relamió sus labios, comentándole con lo que para sus cánones podía llamarse sinceridad — Entonces… parece que tenemos un problema…

Young se acerco otro paso, observando con entretenimiento como Rush trataba de mantener la misma distancia, contradiciéndolo — Yo diría un montón de trabajo…

Nicholas seguía retrocediendo tratando de mantener la distancia entre ambos, la cual se acortaba con forme se acercaban a su propia cama, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso al sentir la mirada de Everett Young sobre su cuerpo, recordando el viejo dicho acerca del perro y el hueso.

Cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra la orilla de la cama cayó de sentón sobre ella, sintiéndose acorralado por el militar que le exigía obedecerle, quien le dijo recargándose en la cama con una mirada que nunca había visto dirigida hacia él, o tal vez la había visto demasiadas veces en aquellos ojos penetrantes — Te deseo…

Rush susurro casi inmediatamente, alejando su torso del cuerpo del Coronel, encontrando disparatadas las dos palabras pronunciadas de sus labios — Estas loco…

Everett se acerco un poco más, con su mano derecha acaricio su cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, con la izquierda seguía recargándose en la cama con una rodilla en el colchón, respondiéndole tranquilamente, deseando provocar otra respuesta de Nicholas —Tal vez…

Rush logro darse la vuelta en la incómoda posición en la que estaba para intentar alejarse gateando del militar que había cambiado de opinión sobre qué hacer con él, ya no deseaba matarlo, ahora quería cogerlo.

Young al ver que Rush intentaba huir nuevamente lo sujeto del tobillo jalándolo en su dirección diciéndole — Creo que mi esposa piensa lo mismo…

Rush sintió como lo giraban nuevamente para estar cara a cara con el Coronel, quien a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo parecía en total control de sus emociones, a quien trato de amenazar — Podría decirle esto a Telford… o a Camile…

Young estaba consciente de eso, pero también sabía que nunca lo haría, por eso no temía al poder que Rush poseía en ese momento — Pero no lo harás…

Nicholas permaneció quieto debajo de su cuerpo, sin embargo su mirada era desafiante, aquella mirada que no aceptaba una derrota — Porque deseas descubrir los secretos de la Destiny…

Everett dejo ir a Rush, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar inmóvil, finalizando cuando escucho que nuevamente tocaban a la puerta del Doctor — Y yo los tuyos…

Rush al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta no se levanto para responder, en realidad seguía confundido por la cercanía de Young y lo que esta le había hecho a su cuerpo, deseando silenciosamente que su camino jamás se hubiera cruzado con el hombre más joven — Ahora soy un rompecabezas…

El Coronel Everett Young ignoro la respuesta indignada de Rush y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba convencido que su encuentro no había resultado como lo esperaba, sin embargo no le importaba en lo absoluto, habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo.

Nicholas deseaba descubrir los secretos de la Destiny, una nave llena de conflictos que bien podría llevarlos a la muerte o al suicidio, la única pieza para su regreso a casa y al mismo tiempo lo que los mantenía encerrados en ella, dejándoles ver lo que deseaba que vieran, ocultando lo demás.

El deseaba descubrir los secretos de Rush, derribar cada una de sus defensas y encontrar a la persona que se encontraba debajo, ambos deseaban un imposible, sin embargo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para lograrlo, después de todo a donde más podían ir.

Esperando afuera de la puerta se encontraba Eli, quien al ver que Rush estaba levantándose de su cama entro sin saludar al Coronel, quien decidió ignorar ese descuido, otra persona que pensaba que dañaría al imposible Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Resumen: Para el Coronel Everett Young el erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba sentimientos encontrados: amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio, un odio tan atroz enfocado no a su persona sino a su indiferencia en la base Icarus, a su rebeldía en la Destiny.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Esta historia está situada después de los primeros diez capítulos de la primera temporada de Stargate Universe, no tiene spoilers significativos a menos que ya sepas cuales son.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Conquista.

Capitulo 2.

Nicholas deseaba descubrir los secretos de la Destiny, una nave llena de conflictos que bien podría llevarlos a la muerte o al suicidio, la única pieza para su regreso a casa y al mismo tiempo lo que los mantenía encerrados en ella, dejándoles ver lo que deseaba que vieran, ocultando lo demás.

El deseaba descubrir los secretos de Rush, derribar cada una de sus defensas y encontrar a la persona que se encontraba debajo, ambos deseaban un imposible, sin embargo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para lograrlo, después de todo a donde más podían ir.

Esperando afuera de la puerta se encontraba Eli, quien al ver que Rush estaba levantándose de su cama entro sin saludar al Coronel, quien decidió ignorar ese descuido, otra persona que pensaba que dañaría al imposible Doctor.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Rush ignoro los parloteos del joven matemático en el interior de su cuarto y de camino a la consola, Eli parecía sentirse culpable por algo que realmente no podía controlar, no era que fuera a perdonarle formar parte de sus problemas actuales, sin embargo, no era practico actuar con forme a su molestia.

Eli después de esperar algunos minutos por su respuesta comenzó a alejarse cabizbajo, pensando que no le respondería, Rush desentumeciéndose le pregunto sin mirarlo siquiera — ¿Ya terminaste las ecuaciones que te di, Eli?

Eli regreso casi inmediatamente con una mirada esperanzada respondiéndole — Ya casi esta… Doctor Rush.

Rush asintió regresando a su consola y cuando Eli estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de control le comento enfocado en su trabajo — No estoy molesto Eli…

Eso sería lo único que diría, el joven matemático podía tomarlo como él así lo deseara, Eli asintió perdiendo un gran peso de sus hombros, sonriendo de aquella manera fácil para regresar a sus ecuaciones y a la joven Armstrong o tal vez al Teniente Scott, ya no estaba del todo seguro. — Gracias, Doctor Rush.

Nicholas no entendía del todo a las personas que lo rodeaban, nunca le había interesado comprenderlas o conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo, a él únicamente le interesaba el Noveno Chevron y nada más.

Fue por eso que no concebía como una persona podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, varios meses atrás Everett Young era su némesis, una pesadilla con la que tenía que tratar constantemente y ahora se trataba de otra amenaza completamente diferente.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No, si fuera un demente los demás miembros de la tripulación por incompetentes que fueran lo hubieran notado, parecía que su cambio estaba enfocado en él, quien más podría notarlo, seguramente no sus soldaditos, aunque Tamara Johansen sería la persona indicada.

Pero no le preguntaría por el cambio en el Coronel Young, prefería morir con el secreto a que cualquiera sospechara de sus acuerdos como ambos les habían llamado, mucho menos tomando en cuenta el interés que Camile había presentado por la médico militar, otra de los soldados incondicionales de Young en esa nave dividida entre civiles y ejército.

Rush debía admitir que Camile era una mujer inteligente, en vez de enfrentarse con sus adversarios trataba de mantener buenas relaciones con cada uno de ellos, aun con los insoportables, Greer era uno de ellos, a quien desde el primer día le había hecho claro su descontento.

Sacudiendo su cabeza junto con sus pensamientos se regaño mentalmente, Young era una distracción y no debía permitir que se interpusiera con la misión de su vida, era inútil pensar en sus razones detrás de aquella locura, su trabajo era comprender a la Destiny, todo lo demás era secundario.

Pasaron casi una docena de tranquilas horas en las que estudiaba los cambios en los algoritmos de la computadora de la Destiny, intentando ingresar los códigos adecuados para forzarla a buscar una forma de regresar a la tierra o un portal que los acercara a la vía láctea en donde sería mucho más fácil encontrar su camino.

Rush se había olvidado por completo del mundo a su alrededor, de recoger su alimento a la hora de la comida y durante la cena, por algunas horas casi pudo ignorar sus últimos encuentros con el Coronel Young, sumido como estaba en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, dicho Coronel cuando no se presento a la hora de la cena decidió ir a buscarlo, alguien debía cuidar del Doctor ya que obviamente él mismo no lo haría, y al verlo llamó su atención colocando su mano en su hombro al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba — Es hora de tomar un descanso Nicholas…

Rush se alejo inmediatamente del Coronel respondiéndole con delicadeza, al darse cuenta que una vez más estaban solos en la inmensidad de la nave, detestando la forma en la que Young comenzaba a tocarlo sin su permiso con mayor seguridad — No recuerdo darle permiso de llamarme por mi primer nombre.

Everett ignorando su molestia le respondió señalándole la salida, sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo con suficiente fuerza para obligarlo a moverse, dirigiéndose a ella con paso firme — No recuerdo haber pedido permiso…

Nicholas se mordió el labio al escuchar esa voz autoritaria, en realidad no deseaba estar a solas con él después de su reunión auspiciada por sus dos soldaditos, así que ignorándolo se dirigió al ala que habían instalado como cafetería para intentar ingerir lo que en ese momento decían era comida, separándose de Young tan rápido como pudo.

Everett lo alcanzo casi inmediatamente, diciéndole en voz baja antes de ingresar a la cafetería, invadiendo su espacio personal — Es mucho más fácil cuando simplemente sigues mis órdenes Nicholas…

Rush adelantando el paso le respondió ignorando las miradas confundidas de Greer y Scott, quienes no entendían que había ocurrido en el cuarto de control, pero intuían que no deseaban saberlo — Es mucho más fácil todavía cuando no intentas ordenarme… Coronel.

Young siguió al Doctor Rush hasta la fila de la comida verde gelatinosa, que se suponía eran tubérculos de alguna clase, ordenándole a quien lo había preparado que les sirvieran sus porciones.

Rush observo la masa con asco sentándose en una banca disponible en donde esperaba que Young no lo siguiera, Everett se sentó en compañía de TJ y Camile, preguntándole a la mujer rubia — ¿Cuándo serán las siguientes evaluaciones mensuales?

TJ le sonrió, ignorante de la mirada fija de su Coronel en Rush, respondiéndole alejando el plato de la cosa verde que se suponía debían comer — En tres días Everett… ¿Por qué?

Young le respondió a sabiendas que Rush estaba escuchando toda esa conversación, aunque parecía que se estaba peleando con su cuchara, sin culparlo por no querer probar esa cosa que habían cosechado — Quiero que esta vez sean grabadas, debemos saber lo que estos meses de cautiverio le han hecho a la tripulación… no quiero que se repita otro suicidio.

Nicholas por un instante sintió que la cuchara se le resbalaba de sus manos y al ver al Coronel supo que lo estaba amenazando, probablemente también a Camile ya que ella se disculpo casi inmediatamente, diciendo que sentía nauseas.

TJ siguió a la ejecutiva con tal de abandonar su plato de comida verde, dejándolo en compañía de Young, Greer y Scott, estos últimos habían sido quienes le permitieron al Coronel emboscarlo en la sala de la consola, no le sorprendía que permitieran que su querido líder tomara otras decisiones.

Everett cargo su plato y tomó un asiento enfrente de Rush, quien se preguntaba si acaso debían comer juntos, robándole el poco apetito que conservaba — Ya que estamos solos Rush debo decirte que espero verte a la hora de la comida sentado en cualquiera de estas mesas, no nos sirves de nada hambriento…

Rush trato de tragar su alimento respondiéndole con la mirada fija en su plato — También vas a intentar ordenarme cuando comer…

Everett ignoraba la sustancia en su plato, había comido cosas peores en diferentes lugares, después de haber encontrado varios planetas hostiles no sabían cuándo sería su siguiente bocado y debían guardar fuerzas, cada uno de ellos — Y si no lo hago, yo mismo te arrastrare a la cafetería.

Nicholas no dudaba que su amenaza fuera cierta, poco a poco veía porque sus soldados le obedecían con tanta convicción, Young los trataba como si se preocupara por ellos al mismo tiempo que les dejaba en claro que él tenía pleno control sobre sus vidas, no obstante estaba equivocado si creía que habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él — También quiero que duermas por lo menos seis horas cada veinticuatro…

Rush finalizando el ultimo bocado le pregunto con sarcasmo — ¿O si no que harás? ¿Arrastrarme a mi cama?

Everett se aseguro que nadie los escuchara cuando le respondió acercándose demasiado al espacio personal de Rush — De ser necesario…

Rush se levanto inmediatamente y depositando el plato sin cuidado en una de las charolas se retiro de la cafetería provisional que habían instalado, ignorando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Coronel a quien le pregunto Scott un tanto consternado — ¿Ocurre algo malo Coronel?

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Cuando Scott le pregunto si ocurría algo malo Everett tuvo que responderle con la verdad, recogiendo su plato, escondiendo momentáneamente sus planes para Rush, aparentemente su joven pupilo no parecía entender las necesidades de su superior — No, alguien tiene que ponerle normas a Rush.

Greer probablemente no había entendido a lo que se refería cuando le dijo felicitándolo — Ya era hora que le pusieran un alto… y me alegra que sea usted, Coronel.

Aunque por esa sonrisa de complicidad parecía hacerlo al contrario de Scott, quien parecía no sospechar las razones para su extraño comportamiento, ni sus ojos que tenían la misma mirada que poseía cuando conoció a TJ.

Esos eran los planes que se formaban en su mente para lograr lo imposible, aun en contra de los deseos consientes de Nicholas Rush, quien ciertamente había respondido de manera satisfactoria en el interior de su cuarto.

Cuando Rush se tenso para después adaptarse a la línea de su cuerpo aun en contra de su uniforme, Nicholas no se había percatado de sus movimientos desesperados por contacto humano, pero él sí lo hizo y poco le falto para besarle una vez más en esa cama.

Pero se detuvo porque sabía que no se detendría una vez que comenzara con ese inofensivo beso, dándole armas a Camile, quien actuaba como la autonombrada líder de los civiles en su nave, no podía permitir que otra vez dudaran de sus hombres, ellos sólo querían hacer lo mejor para ellos.

El Coronel Young ya no era un joven cadete que se enamoraba por primera vez, ni tampoco Nicholas, ambos eran hombres maduros que habían conocido el amor de una pareja, las caricias de un amante y no desconocían las diferentes formas del sexo.

Nicholas no era una delicada criatura que mancharía con sus deseos, ni de la que se aprovecharía cuando por fin estuvieran a solas, no, de existir una moneda él sería la otra cara.

Everett regreso a su cuarto con calma, meditando en los siguientes movimientos que haría, reconociendo que una vez que conocías los puntos débiles de una persona era fácil manipularla, ni siquiera Rush era diferente.

El Doctor detestaba que se interpusieran entre él y la Destiny, por lo que nunca haría lo que Camile y Telford esperaban que hiciera, tampoco apreciaba que se interesaran en su vida privada ni que lo siguieran a todas horas como Everett lo hacía, sin embargo, lo que no sabía era si Nicholas podría desear aquello que era completamente diferente a él, porque si se parecían un poco ambos deseaban lo que les era prohibido.

Era el momento de pensar desde cuando deseaba a la molesta eminencia en el Noveno Chevron, porque aceptaba que deseaba su cuerpo y obediencia, no estaba seguro si fue antes o después de la Destiny, aunque si recordaba con claridad que su primera grata impresión debió haber sido en la base Icarus, cuando todavía no pronunciaba palabra alguna o lo miraba con desprecio o cierta condescendencia.

Su esposa le había mencionado que su aversión por el científico era enferma e infundada, lo único que hacía era desconocer su mando e ignorar a cada una de las personas de la base, tal vez Emily tenía razón y su descontento se basaba únicamente en su indiferencia.

TJ había mencionado ese punto en la Destiny, algunas semanas después del fallido intento de Rush por cambiar la cadena de mandos en la nave, ella le había dicho que le preocupaba su incesante obsesión con Nicholas, que estaba muerto y que lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Esa noche no cerró los ojos y se encontró observando el espacio, como si buscara el planeta en donde lo había abandonado, deseando que regresara a la Destiny con vida o que pudiera cambiar el tiempo utilizando a su favor la grabación que aun guardaba colgada al cuello.

Un mes después durante su último intento de recuperar a su esposa hicieron el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina, Emily estaba despidiéndose de él y todavía no se lo había dicho, nunca antes habían utilizado esa clase de violencia durante el acto, Emily era un tesoro para él y la trataba de esa forma, por lo que con los ojos cerrados cuando por fin alcanzaron el orgasmo pronuncio un nombre imaginándose a otra persona en su cama.

Ese nombre no era el de su esposa, tampoco el de TJ, este era un nombre que únicamente había pronunciado con desconfianza en un pasillo oscuro o con molestia en un esterilizado ambiente de oficina.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error Emily le observaba perpleja puesto que recordaba ese nombre, era el mismo del Doctor que odiaba con tanto celo y a quien habían abandonado en un planeta sin que pudiera salvar su vida.

Young aun recordaba las palabras de su esposa cuando le pregunto "¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Everett?", no lo supo en ese momento y no pudo responder, ahora lo sabía, deseaba a Nicholas Rush, necesitaba que toda su atención estuviera puesta en su persona o se volvería loco.

No había vuelto a su casa en todos esos meses por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía, TJ pensaba que tal vez volverían a estar juntos porque por fin había abandonado a Emily, lamentablemente volvería a romper su corazón porque tampoco la deseaba a ella.

Anhelaba a una persona que lo despreciaba, con la que no podía conversar por más de cinco minutos sin que se gritaran y la que había encontrado una forma de regresar a su nave contra toda clase de probabilidad.

Su esposa pensaba que estaba loco porque deseaba a una persona muerta, un fantasma imposible de alcanzar que había regresado con el cuerpo de un mortal de carne y hueso, el mismo que deseaba furiosamente.

Un superior le había dicho una vez después de un entrenamiento, al verlo interactuar con sus colegas, que sentir simpatía por cada miembro de su equipo significaba no sentir suficiente aprecio por alguno en particular, él tenía razón.

Ese mismo hombre le dijo esa misma noche que no había nada más triste que una persona que no quisiera nada en su vida, que no conociera la chispa que incendiaba las venas de tu cuerpo con la simple mención de tu objeto de deseo y que nada se comparaba con el júbilo de tenerle en tus manos o brazos si esta era una persona.

Ese era el más sabio de los hombres, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía un vacio que no podía llenarse con nada, un hueco que trato de ocupar con las dos mujeres de su vida.

Young pensó que había encontrado ese jubilo con Emily, después con TJ, sin embargo ninguna de las dos lo complementaron, no llenaron ese vacío que sentía en el fondo de su pecho, no como lo hacía Rush.

El Doctor Nicholas Rush era la persona que se había presentado un día para permanecer en su mente a todas horas como una sombra oscura que lo convertía en una persona que no era él, cuando llego a su vida con solo mirarle provoco que sus venas se incendiaran con un deseo tan profundo que le daba miedo.

Everett antes de conocerlo se había propuesto regresar a la aburrida paz y tranquilidad que sentía con su esposa, esa clase de armonía que sienten los amantes cuando su relación ha muerto y no quieren aceptarlo, la misma clase de inactividad que le había ahuyentado a los brazos de TJ en primer lugar, la clase de apatía que no sentía cuando se encontraba en el mismo cuarto que el Doctor Nicholas Rush.

El erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba los sentimientos que había descrito su superior en él, amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio, un odio tan atroz enfocado no a su persona sino a su indiferencia en la base Icarus, a su rebeldía en la Destiny.

Everett Young era un Coronel que se había propuesto salir victorioso de este campo de batalla, de esta guerra de voluntades, conquistar su trofeo de nombre Nicholas a como diera lugar, porque si algo caracterizaba al Coronel veterano era que una vez que había decidido algo lo cumplía.

Rush podía intentar alejarse de él, evadirlo todo lo que deseara, pero sabía que su antipatía por su persona era el mismo sentimiento que le había robado demasiadas horas de sueño en la base Icarus pensando que lo odiaba, momentos que pudo utilizar tratando de acercarse a él o mejor aún, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre las posiciones en la cama.

Sin embargo, el Destino había decidido darles lo que deseaban silenciosamente, encerrándolos en la oscuridad del espacio, en donde había escuchado que no había nada mejor que olvidarlo en la compañía de la persona adecuada, dos de sus soldados lo habían pronunciado más de una vez.

Los dos habían estado conviviendo en la base Icarus cuando su odio por el escocés había comenzado, en ese lugar rodeado de cientos de soldados y civiles Rush podía ignorarlo, ahora en el corazón de la Destiny era imposible alejarse de él.

Durante las comidas, cuando estaba estudiando la consola de la nave, caminando en los pasillos siempre existía la posibilidad de que los dos se encontraran, de obligarlo a dirigirle la palabra y aceptar que su existencia para el Doctor era tan significativa como la suya lo era para él.

Estaban encerrados en una nave que viajaba en el espacio con rumbo desconocido, estaban solos y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder conquistarlo, lo único que debía lograr era encontrarlo en los reducidos pasillos de la Destiny.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Rush regreso a su habitación poco después de la cena, la nave continuaba con su viaje y en realidad estaba demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto esa noche, Camile, Telford y Everett se habían puesto de acuerdo para perturbar su paz mental provocando que se acercara a otro ataque de nervios si el Coronel volvía a acorralarlo en un cuarto oscuro.

Necesitaba descansar para el día de mañana, cuando la Destiny se detuviera en otra de las puertas, ya que si estaba en lo correcto había un lapso de tiempo entre la apertura de cada portal de unas cuarenta horas.

Recostándose en su cama trato de conciliar el sueño después de buscar infructuosamente algo para sellar la puerta y evitar que el Coronel entrara por la noche a su habitación, no deseaba perder la vida sin poder defenderse.

Rush se recostó boca abajo y comenzó a dormir, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se encontraba cansado, aunque sus sueños no eran para nada agradables y no podía despertar, exceptuando cuando una mano sacudió su hombro con fuerza pronunciando su nombre.

Nicholas se levanto tan rápido como fue posible alejándose al mismo tiempo del intruso, odiaba tener siempre la razón, porque su invitado no era otra persona que Everett Young, quien no tenía su uniforme completo, parecía como si se hubiera despertado en medio de la noche o nunca se hubiera recostado del todo.

Young le miro de manera reconciliadora levantando las manos delante de su pecho como si tratara de calmarlo, explicando de manera apresurada porque se encontraba en su cuarto sin su permiso, fallando al instante — Tenías una pesadilla Rush… tuve que despertarte.

Rush recordaba algunos fragmentos de su pesadilla, estaba en el planeta, hambriento, con frio, después ahogándose en un tanque, así que encontrando incomoda la presencia de Young en su cuarto intento hacerlo retroceder diciéndole relamiéndose los labios — ¿En serio? Creo que eso pasa cuando una persona es abandonada en un planeta hostil…

Everett retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un golpe físico, diciéndole cerrando la puerta tras recuperarse de su sorpresa, acercándose un poco más a Nicholas — No fue mi intensión…

Nicholas le pregunto sin retroceder un paso — ¿Qué, matarme? No… usted quería que muriera en ese planeta de hambre o sed… pero no deseaba matarme con sus propias manos.

Young sujetando a Nicholas de los brazos le respondió sin disculparse, con esa tranquilidad que enervaba a Rush aun más que sus intensiones de volverlo uno de sus perros falderos — No… yo quise terminar esa locura en ese planeta… tu no lo quisiste así.

Rush se petrifico al ser apresado por Everett, no había hacia donde ir ni forma de soltarse sin recibir daño físico grave — Después cambiaste de opinión…

Everett le respondió cerrando los ojos, recordando ese día y en lo que pensó se convertiría por culpa del hombre que tenía adelante, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo — Debía silenciarte… de cualquier forma… yo pensé que…

Rush al ver que Young estaba perdiendo la calma en vez de tranquilizarse decidió lanzar otra piedra en contra del avispero del que se trataba su mente — ¿Qué Coronel?...

Young abrió los ojos y le respondió — Tu despiertas lo peor que hay en mi… me conviertes en un hombre que no soy… nunca antes me sentí tan vivo y por eso te odie tanto.

Nicholas permaneció quieto a pesar de que Young le daba espacio suficiente para irse de su propio cuarto, alejarse como siempre de esa clase de encuentros, preguntándole lo primero que le vino a la mente — ¿Y si no podías tenerme nadie lo haría?… eso es estúpido.

Everett no se rió al escuchar esa locura como Rush pensó que lo haría, en vez de eso bajo la vista como si fuera culpable, provocando que Nicholas se alejara de tal forma que ahora estaba la cama entre ambos — Ahora que lo pienso lo es… ¿O no?

Rush respondió a esa pregunta con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza, estaba demasiado viejo para eso, ambos lo estaban y aun así Young estaba perdiendo la razón, aunque comenzaba a dudar que su cordura estuviera intacta porque todavía no había abandonado ese cuarto tan rápido como podía — ¿Y ahora que Coronel?

Everett le observo como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, por lo que Rush continuo con su interrogación, sintiéndose por cada momento que pasaba menos asustado — ¿Va a violarme? ¿O terminaras lo que empezaste?

El Coronel encontraba la idea de perder a Rush absurda, casi insoportable, tanto como tomar lo que deseaba a la fuerza, por lo que le respondió — No hare ninguna de las dos Rush…

Nicholas se cruzo de brazos de manera defensiva diciéndole — No sé porque no le creo… nadie lo detendría…

Everett no pensaba que Rush tuviera la razón, de cierta forma Eli había cambiado su forma de tratarlo, Scott parecía confundido y TJ preocupada por su salud mental, aun el alto mando comenzaría a preguntarse qué estaba pasando en esa nave si la misma persona sufría dos accidentes fatales y sobre violarlo, él deseaba que Nicholas Rush se entregara a él no tomarlo a la fuerza — ¿De qué hablas?

Rush recargándose contra la pared le respondió poco después sentándose en el piso sin mucha gracia, sin prestarle atención siquiera a la postura derrotada que tenía — Si se supiera lo que ocurrió en ese planeta Coronel, lo que harían sería preguntarle porque no termino el trabajo… no porque intento matarme.

No todos lo odiaban, aunque en realidad nadie pregunto qué ocurrió ni porque no pudo salvarlo y sus preguntas acerca de su proeza eran un tanto incriminatorias, algo así como "¿por qué diablos regresaste?" — Tal vez si no fueras tan difícil…

Rush parecía demasiado cansado para ser saludable, casi como si estuviera a punto de tener otro ataque de nervios, así que Young decidió estar ahí para cuando cayera — Piensan que lo único que tenemos que hacer es golpear nuestros zapatos tres veces y pronunciar no hay lugar como el hogar…

Cuando Everett se acerco a él, sentándose delante de su cama, Rush le comento observando algún punto en la pared — Así que discúlpeme si pienso que sus hombres y esos incompetentes festejarían cualquier cosa que usted me haga…

Young acaricio la mejilla de Nicholas con cuidado, obligándolo a ver sus ojos, pronunciando — No me importa lo que ellos piensen Rush, yo no te hare daño otra vez… porque lo que yo deseo es que tú te entregues a mi…

Rush le observo fijamente, se relamió los labios y después le dijo, sujetando la mano que lo acariciaba con delicadeza — Entonces Coronel… tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo… tal vez cuando usted sea el último hombre sobre la tierra…

Alejándola poco después de su cuerpo e intentando levantarse para hacerlo a un lado, Young anticipando sus intenciones lo sujeto de las muñecas, levantándolas para colocarlas a un lado de su cabeza preguntándole únicamente para asustarlo — Podría arreglar que nos abandonen en un planeta desierto, tú y yo solos… ¿De esa forma serías mío?

Rush una vez más fue amedrentado por el Coronel de mayor tamaño y masa muscular, a quien le respondió volteando en otra dirección, esperando que con su respuesta lo soltara — No, de esa forma pensaría que no sólo está loco, también es estúpido.

Young acerco su rostro a su cuello susurrándole — Aunque me doy cuenta de algo, Rush…

Nicholas permaneció quieto sintiendo el aliento del Coronel sobre su cuello — No te molesta la idea de ser deseado por un hombre… sino que sea yo…

Rush le respondió sarcásticamente — ¿Qué le dio esa idea?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Resumen: Para el Coronel Everett Young el erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba sentimientos encontrados: amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio, un odio tan atroz enfocado no a su persona sino a su indiferencia en la base Icarus, a su rebeldía en la Destiny.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Esta historia está situada después de los primeros diez capítulos de la primera temporada de Stargate Universe, no tiene spoilers significativos a menos que ya sepas cuales son.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Conquista.

Capitulo 3.

Rush una vez más fue amedrentado por el Coronel de mayor tamaño y masa muscular, a quien le respondió volteando en otra dirección, esperando que con su respuesta lo soltara — No, de esa forma pensaría que no sólo está loco, también es estúpido.

Young acerco su rostro a su cuello susurrándole — Aunque me doy cuenta de algo, Rush…

Nicholas permaneció quieto sintiendo el aliento del Coronel sobre su cuello — No te molesta la idea de ser deseado por un hombre… sino que sea yo…

Rush le respondió sarcásticamente — ¿Qué le dio esa idea?

Everett ignorando el sarcasmo beso la mejilla de Rush, quien se estremeció cuando recorrió con la punta de su nariz su cuello descubierto — No seré tu primer amante… eso me hace preguntarme ¿Quién fue el primero?

Nicholas se mordió el labio cuando sintió que cambiaba la posición de sus manos, sujetándolo únicamente con la derecha, utilizando la izquierda para introducirla dentro de su playera — Un compañero de la escuela… no, de seguro ellos te odiaban… tal vez un compañero de trabajo…

A Everett no le interesaba saberlo realmente, aun así deseaba perturbar lo suficiente a Rush, quien seguramente no le diría absolutamente nada pero por lo menos obtendría alguna reacción de la eminencia del Noveno Chevron — realmente no importa, lo que me interesa es saber si…

Rush decidió que había sido suficiente e intento alejarse de la misma forma que en la sala de controles, levantando la rodilla que fue sostenida por la mano derecha de Everett quien se situó entre sus piernas preguntándole — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio?

Nicholas le respondió deseando que lo soltara tanto como deseo que la nave funcionara en aquel planeta deshabitado, no le gustaba la forma en la que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía de otro ser humano, mucho menos la del Coronel — Soltarme… suéltame, bastardo…

Everett lo dejo ir diciéndole sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por conseguir aquella reacción de Rush, ya sabía que no le desagradaba ser deseado por un hombre, tampoco era completamente adverso a sus atenciones y con el tiempo suficiente podría quebrar esa coraza que se había construido para alejarse de cada persona en esa nave — Mañana saldremos tu y yo cuando la puerta se habrá… para demostrarles a Telford y a Camile que no me tienes miedo…

Nicholas le respondió inmediatamente presa de pánico — No lo hare… no saldré de esta nave…

Everett le pregunto entonces colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda con tranquilidad, arqueando una ceja, intentando ser razonable sin darse cuenta que el comportamiento de Rush era el esperado en la situación en la que se encontraba — No tienes opción… por qué no te lo estoy preguntando y tu sabes que no te dejare en el mando de la puerta.

Rush asintió, no lo dejaría atrás porque no confiaba en él, de alguna forma podría cerrar la puerta dejándolos atrás, regresándole el favor — Usted es un hombre muy perverso Coronel…

Everett le respondió dándole espacio suficiente para moverse — Tu me haces de esta forma Rush…

Nicholas se alejo algunos pasos preguntándole, cansado y molesto por su propia necesidad de tenerlo en su habitación, tratando de esconderlo al mismo tiempo — ¿Tal vez usted ya era de esa forma?

Young había pensado en eso con anterioridad, cuando lo había dejado atrás con tanta facilidad, llegando a una conclusión, probablemente existía una bestia en su interior, un monstruo como Rush lo estaba insinuando, sin embargo, le daba igual que hubiera oscuridad en su corazón porque no permitiría que esta se apoderara de su cordura. — Tal vez ya lo era y sólo necesité del factor Rush para despertar.

Rush sentándose en su cama observo al Coronel situarse al otro lado de la cabecera, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando alguna queja o pregunta — Usted me culpa de todo… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Everett le respondió antes de marcharse — Mañana quiero que visites a TJ, ella debe poder hacer algo con tus pesadillas.

Nicholas le respondió recostándose nuevamente sobre su cama — La visitare si no salgo en la excursión de mañana… Coronel.

Young se detuvo momentáneamente enfrente de la puerta, pensando en una forma de controlar a Nicholas, respondiéndole antes de salir por completo de su habitación — Ya veremos Rush… ya veremos.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Scott necesitaba entender que le estaba pasando a su superior, parecía ser una persona diferente desde el deslave de rocas y el milagroso regreso de Rush, era como si su mera presencia destruyera su tranquilidad mental.

No importaba que hicieran siempre estaba consciente de lo que hacía Rush en el interior de la nave y de no hacerlo su humor cambiaba por uno muy desagradable, como si pensara que Nicholas tenía la fuerza suficiente para destruir el control que se había alcanzado en la Destiny.

Los civiles no hablaban mucho sobre la historia de Rush, era idéntica a la que contaba Young y si no conociera tan bien a su superior pensaría que habían llegado a un arreglo, era como si estuvieran escondiendo una realidad mucho más oscura.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación, aun así por su tranquilidad y la seguridad de los civiles tenía que asegurarse que su aversión no cruzaría el límite, que ninguno de los dos cometería un acto imperdonable, que Rush no intentaría traicionar al Coronel Young.

Eli era la persona que necesitaba encontrar y lo hizo en su habitación, pero no estaba descansando como en teoría debía estarlo, se encontraba trabajando en su documental, reeditando algunas imagines de Rush y Young juntos.

Lo que vio no pudo creerlo, de saber que era imposible pensaría que tenían un asunto completamente diferente al que había pensado en un principio — Dime que ellos no son ellos…

Eli intento cubrir la pantalla con su cuerpo diciéndole nervioso — No lo son… no… no es lo que parece…

Scott que había sido asignado como el guardaespaldas del joven matemático y su acondicionador físico, un trabajo que no estaba realizando del todo bien porque de una u otra forma Eli siempre conseguía librarse de su rutina de ejercicios, le respondió haciéndolo a un lado, sin poder escuchar lo que se decían pero si notando su lenguaje corporal, por lo menos el de su superior — ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Eli apagándolo, demasiado nervioso para seguir observando esa discusión le respondió tratando de articular alguna mentira que sonara convincente — No lo sé…

Bien, era mucho mejor decir la verdad que ocultarla pensó el joven matemático cuando vio que Scott permanecía en silencio tratando de digerir lo que había visto.

Scott recordó inmediatamente que Young le ordeno que le dejaran conversar con Rush a solas, diciendo que necesitaban arreglar algunos asuntos incompletos, solicitándoles a Greer y a él que evitaran que alguien más entrara, en especial los civiles — Eso fue… ayer…

Eli tosió varias veces despejando su garganta para decirle — Si… ayer… pero no se qué estaba pasando para que se besaran… Young no desea que nadie lo sepa.

Scott inmediatamente supo que el matemático le estaba mintiendo pero decidió no presionarlo, ambos estaban demasiado turbados como para poder mirarse a los ojos — ¿Tú crees que tengan un asunto?

Eli al principio no entendió de lo que le hablaban y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos diciéndole sonrojándose ante la idea de sus, por decirlo de alguna forma, superiores teniendo esa clase de asunto — ¿Ellos? No lo sé… no creo.

Cuando Scott intento reiniciar esa perturbadora grabación Eli escondió el Kino tan rápido como pudo, Scott desconocía quien había plantado el arma y no pensaba que le haría algún bien saberlo, porque hablaban de eso en esa grabación en la que el Coronel había iniciado el contacto — Y no deseo saberlo…

Scott estaba de acuerdo con Eli, no deseaba saber si el Coronel Young y el Doctor Rush tenían cualquier clase de asunto, era mucho más fácil imaginar que se odiaban. — Creo que tienes razón…

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Cuando Everett Young entro en la cafetería inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Eli estaba nervioso y Scott le miraba de reojo con alguna clase de pregunta en sus ojos, no había llegado nadie más así que les pregunto abiertamente — ¿Qué pasa?

Eli al escuchar esa pregunta escupió el agua que intentaba beber al mismo tiempo que Scott rascándose la mejilla le pregunto — ¿Ocurre algo malo Coronel?

Everett le respondió sirviéndose un poco de agua y abriendo una barra energética que había guardado el día anterior — ¿Sobre qué?

Scott había alcanzado cierto grado de familiaridad con su superior cuando estaban en descanso, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder serle útil a su superior y amigo, así que le respondió acercándose un poco para que nadie los escuchara — Entre usted y Rush…

Everett al escuchar el nombre del Doctor le respondió dándole una mordida a su barra — Hemos llegado a una clase de entendimiento… por fin.

Eli no pudo acallar la vocecita que le repetía "Everett y Rush sentados en un árbol" así que le comento sonrojándose levemente tratando de alejar esas indeseadas imágenes de su mente — Ese asunto tiene que ver con besarse…

Young no se inmuto al escuchar ese comentario, limitándose a arquear una ceja espero a que Scott explicara lo que Eli trataba de decirle — Eli grabo su encuentro en la sala de mando… ustedes dos estaban besándose.

El Coronel al escuchar esa respuesta supo que Scott y Eli no habían escuchado del todo lo que se pronuncio en ese lugar, ahora pensaban que tenían una clase de aventura, Rush estaría simplemente fascinado por eso. — Espero que sólo ustedes hayan visto ese video…

Eli asintió al mismo tiempo que Rush aparecía en la puerta, tratando inútilmente de sentarse al otro lado de la cafetería, esperando poder ignorar al Coronel y a sus seguidores, cuando Young lo vio le pregunto finalizando con su barra — ¿Durmió bien Doctor Rush?

Nicholas le observo como si estuviera loco y después percibió la mirada de los dos jóvenes sentados enfrente de Everett, parecían tan sorprendidos como él, por lo menos no había nadie más en ese lugar pensó — No veo porque sea de su incumbencia, Coronel.

Everett esperaba que Rush respondiera de aquella forma por lo que le indicó ofreciéndole un asiento junto a él, enfrente de Scott quien estaba sentado a un lado de Eli — Te guardamos un asiento Rush, Scott y Eli deseaban saber a qué clase de acuerdo llegamos.

Rush ignoro aquella orden respondiéndoles dando la media vuelta — ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a él?

Everett lo deseaba fuera de la cafetería momentáneamente y aquella fue la forma más sencilla, Scott y Eli no parecían sorprendidos por ese comportamiento, Rush no era una persona fácil de tratar en el mejor de los casos — Como decía… espero que solamente ustedes hayan visto ese video, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Eli asintió al igual que Scott, quien le pregunto pasando su mano sobre su cabeza — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Coronel?

Everett asintió, debían apresurarse antes de que los demás comenzaran a llegar — Habla con sinceridad.

Scott le pregunto señalando en dirección del pasillo — No digo que Rush no sea un hombre atractivo o que usted deba actuar conforme los demás piensan pero…

Young finalizo lo que su joven subordinado no pudo pronunciar — ¿Por qué Rush?

Scott y Eli asintieron esperando escuchar la respuesta del Coronel, la que nunca llego cuando Volker y Greer llegaron a la cafetería, posteriormente entraron TJ y Chloe, al mismo tiempo Young se levanto de la mesa esperando que ambos guardaran silencio.

Everett Young poco después comenzó a buscar a Nicholas en el interior de la nave, quien ya lo esperaba detrás de una de las puertas, el mismo que lo empujo contra la pared diciéndole furioso — ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Coronel

Young se soltó de Rush, quien había logrado empujarlo utilizando el factor sorpresa, diciéndole — Scott y Eli piensan que tenemos una aventura.

Rush apretó los dientes presa del enojo, no sabía exactamente a que estaba jugando Young, sin embargo, eso debía parar y se lo hizo saber — Esto tiene que parar.

Young no ignoro la ironía del comentario de Nicholas respondiéndole retóricamente — ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que esto nunca terminaría?

Rush al escuchar esa respuesta le pregunto alejándose algunos pasos al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, del calor corporal del Coronel y como este afectaba su cuerpo, haciendo que deseara acercarse aun más a él, olvidar el frio que aun sentía en sus huesos — Así que nunca terminara, usted no dejara de acosarme hasta que decida jugar bajo sus reglas.

Everett asintió arqueando una ceja, instándolo a continuar con su alegato, Rush no le obedeció e intento sobrepasarlo, llegar a la seguridad de la cafetería en donde sólo tendría que soportar la incompetencia de la tripulación de la Destiny, no al Coronel.

Young no permitiría que Nicholas le ignorara y sujetándolo por los brazos lo apreso contra la pared susurrando, prácticamente en su oído — Tú deseas esto tanto como yo.

Rush le respondió recargando sus manos en el pecho del Coronel para separarlo de su cuerpo cuando besaron su cuello y no pudo ocultar un ligero estremecimiento, una inspiración entrecortada — No sé que le dio esa idea…

Everett al escuchar que la respiración de Nicholas cambiaba de ritmo y sus manos no lo empujaban como estaba seguro que Rush había planeado hacer le respondió, sujetándolo de la cintura y la barbilla — Esto…

Poco después volvió a besarlo intentando que Rush reaccionara positivamente a sus caricias, la eminencia en el noveno Chevron al principio no supo qué hacer, petrificándose al sentir el cuerpo de Young junto al suyo, sus manos rodeando su cintura y las suyas recargadas ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Debía alejarlo de su cuerpo, esto era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento y aun así la sensación de estar junto a otra persona era intoxicante, demasiado para poder recordar que este hombre le parecía una persona imposible.

Young al sentir que las manos de Rush rodeaban su cuello con lentitud abrió los ojos para poder observarle, Nicholas tenía sus ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba lentamente a su segundo beso, permitiendo si así lo deseaba profundizarlo.

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de la presencia de un intruso, una persona que los había seguido desde la cafetería cuando comenzó a seguir a Rush, al otro lado del pasillo estaba Camile, su boca entreabierta como la de un pescado fuera del agua, sus ojos posados en ambos sin poder ignorar su cercanía, sus brazos alrededor del otro, sus bocas unidas en un beso.

Young se alejo momentáneamente de Rush preguntándole — ¿Necesitas algo Camile?

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejo tan rápido como pudo, dejándolo a solas con un Nicholas Rush aturdido, confundido por su falta de resistencia, por su debilidad, Young pudo ver todo eso en su rostro antes de recibir un puñetazo, seguido de otro más que pudo detener.

Everett cuando logro inmovilizar a Rush le advirtió — Ahora comenzara un rumor sobre nosotros Nicholas…

Rush limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, una forma de defensa por lo que había ocurrido, le respondió sarcásticamente — Que conveniente…

Young no deseaba que lo siguieran y de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera besado a Rush en ese pasillo, era demasiado pronto para que los cuchicheos comenzaran a rondar la nave y sus tripulantes, muchos pensarían que habría favoritismo de ahora en adelante, muchos otros que había utilizado su mando para someter a Nicholas, otros tantos que había sido al revés, lo que ocurriera sólo dificultaría la vida en la Destiny — Lo creas o no, yo no planee esto.

Everett al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Rush le insto a regresar a la cafetería, de lo contrario los chismes serian peores, Nicholas pensaba lo mismo por lo que caminó detrás de él con una expresión neutral. — Debemos regresar…

En la cafetería Camile actuaba indiferencia, parecía que nadie había escuchado la noticia por lo que Young comenzó a temer lo que haría la ejecutiva una vez que visitara la tierra, Rush se sentó en la única mesa desocupada con su ración de patata verde e intento comer sin ser molestado.

Young tomó su lugar enfrente de TJ, ella parecía preocupada por algún motivo y sin más le pregunto tratando de que nadie más le escuchara — ¿Coronel, puedo hablar con usted?

Everett sabía que cuando ella le hablaba por su titulo algo malo estaba pasando por lo que asintió, siguiendo a su oficial medico a donde quisiera llevarlo.

TJ no estaba ciega, tampoco era una mujer tonta y se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Everett con respecto a Rush, cuando hablaba con él parecía otra persona, tenía esa mirada dedicada a Emily o a ella mientras estuvieron juntos, por lo que supo inmediatamente que su Coronel deseaba al Doctor.

TJ era la persona que mejor conocía a Everett y sabía de antemano que era bisexual, también sospechaba fuertemente sobre su extraña antipatía por el escocés, era como si esta fuera la máscara de otro sentimiento.

Siempre le observaba a través de los Kinos y de no saber en dónde estaba o que hacia se molestaba tanto que comenzaba a pensar que se trataban de celos.

La noche anterior había seguido al Coronel Young cuando salió de su cuarto en dirección de la habitación de Rush, los había visto por el rabillo de la puerta mecánica que no cerró del todo, le había escuchado claramente y comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud mental.

Everett se detuvo enfrente de la enfermería y espero a que TJ le dijera lo que deseaba, su amiga y antigua amante le susurro — Te vi anoche entrando en el cuarto de Rush…

Young inmediatamente se disculpo con ella — Lo lamento.

Ella sacudió esa disculpa con un movimiento de la cabeza, le dolía demasiado ya no ser la persona dueña del corazón de Everett, sin embargo, eso no era de lo que deseaba hablarle, sino que por un momento temió que Young lastimara al Doctor estando a solas, temió por la salud mental de su amigo — Lo que vi anoche, la persona que vi anoche en ese cuarto no eres tu Everett… por un momento temí que en serio lo lastimarías.

Young le respondió con sinceridad, de la única forma que tenía de tratar con ella — Quería lastimarlo…

TJ ignoro esa respuesta haciéndole otra pregunta — ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? ¿Qué ocurrió en ese planeta Everett?

Everett le respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz — Ya lo sabes… tu lo escuchaste.

TJ había escuchado que Young intento asesinar a Rush en ese planeta, sin embargo, deseaba saberlo de sus labios, comprender que había ocurrido — Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Young inmediatamente tomó un asiento en la cama más cercana diciéndole — Intente matarlo, le abandone en ese planeta con la intención de terminar con esta locura…

TJ le comento tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor — Hiciste lo que pudiste, la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse…

Everett la corrigió inmediatamente — Tomando en cuenta que yo lo coloque en esa situación en primer lugar… no hice nada, ni siquiera lo intente.

TJ no pudo decir nada, no sabía qué hacer — En realidad deseaba matarlo, TJ… deseaba olvidarme de su existencia y pensé que esa sería la única forma de lograrlo, pero no pude…

TJ comento con pesadez, como si hablaran de una plaga o una sombra oscura de cuentos de hada — El regresó…

Everett asintió relamiéndose los labios, sabía que no era justo para ella pero no podía hablar con nadie más — El regresó y me volveré loco si no lo tengo…

TJ le pregunto tratando de comprender desde cuando ocurría esta tormenta en el corazón de su Coronel — ¿Desde cuándo lo deseas?

Everett no estaba del todo seguro, pero trato de responder con sinceridad absoluta a su pregunta — Creo que desde la base Icarus…

TJ volvió a preguntarle, esperando no sonar como una mujer engañada cuando el Coronel ya le había dicho con anterioridad que no volverían a estar juntos — ¿Fue por él o por Emily?

Young respondió acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza sin pronunciar el nombre de Nicholas, sin embargo, Tamara sospecho que era culpa suya — Créeme que no fue mi intención lastimarte, eso fue lo último que deseaba y aun así lo hice…

No respondería su pregunta, TJ lo supo casi inmediatamente, pero también sabia su respuesta, así que retrocediendo algunos pasos le pregunto una vez más — ¿Rush que opina de todo esto?

Everett sabía que Rush lo deseaba, su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí mismo, sus labios eran un asunto completamente diferente, aun así no aceptaría un no por respuesta, debía tenerlo a como diera lugar — Tu sabes cómo es él, dice no desearme pero cuando estamos juntos su cuerpo habla de manera diferente…

Ella permitió que finalizara lo que debía decirle, sabía que Everett nunca lastimaría a otra persona conscientemente, quien le preocupaba era Nicholas Rush, ese hombre era un necio y había demostrado varias veces que podía realizar grandes sacrificios — Intentare convencerlo y si sigue negándose, lo dejare solo.

TJ le respondió acariciando su brazo derecho tratando de animarlo — Espero que no vuelva a lastimarte… por que esta vez yo te ayudare a finalizar tus conflictos con él.

Obviamente estaba bromeando por lo que le respondió sonriéndole de aquella manera que hacía que su corazón se derritiera — Gracias pero primero quiero probar mi suerte.

Al regresar Rush ya no se encontraba en la mesa en donde lo había dejado, sino en la puerta esperando que esta se abriera, con algo de suerte el planeta sería habitable, tal vez tendría vegetación, sin embargo, dudaba que fuera tan fácil.

Cuando entro en esa habitación Nicholas pronuncio con la mirada fija en la consola — Camile hablo conmigo cuando estuvimos a solas…

Young le pregunto cruzando sus brazos, esperando que Rush no hubiera dicho algo en su contra, alejándolo de él e intentando negar sus propios deseos — ¿Qué le dijiste?

Rush le respondió abandonando la consola, deteniéndose enfrente de él con la mirada fija en su rostro y en sus labios — Le dije que lo que hiciera en mi tiempo libre era asunto mío…

Everett entendió esa respuesta y aun así tuvo que rectificarla — Dejaste que pensara que teníamos una aventura.

Nicholas sonrió alejándose del Coronel, regresando al panel de control esperando que creyera su mentira, aunque conociéndolo no creería una sola palabra pronunciada de sus labios aunque fuera la pura verdad — Ella no piensa que tenemos una aventura Coronel.

Everett le pregunto arqueando una ceja, dudando que Rush fuera sincero, si Camile pensara que se trataba de un hombre peligroso ya hubiera retado su mando — ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

El doctor no le observo cuando le dijo tranquilamente, enfocado en realizar varias tareas al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacerlo retroceder — Que usted esta forzándose en mí, está buscando pruebas…

Young acercándose a Rush obligándole a prestarle atención sujetando su barbilla finalizo por él con sarcasmo — Así que esto tiene que parar… No lo creo.

Nicholas le dio un manotazo furioso y señalándolo con el dedo índice sin importarle que cualquiera los viera, aun la propia Camile quien estaba seguro cuando cambiaran los mandos le obligaría a alejarse de la Destiny pronuncio — ¿No lo cree? ¡Si usted piensa que no tengo nada que decir sobre esto, Coronel, está loco!

Everett le respondió gritando con la misma intensidad, los mismos gestos corporales y el mismo volumen, tratando de obligarle a Nicholas a aceptar su existencia en esa nave, su liderazgo — ¿Loco? Prefiero estar loco que ser un cobarde, lo único que tienes en mí contra Nicholas es miedo, estas aterrado de querer lo mismo que yo… No, me equivoco, tú quieres lo mismo que yo deseo… ¿Por qué no admitirlo?

Nicholas al escuchar esas palabras no supo que era peor, que las estuviera diciendo el Coronel Young a la mitad de un cuarto oscuro a punto de salir en busca de provisiones a otro planeta desconocido, o que sus palabras eran dolorosamente ciertas — ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! ¡Yo no temo realizar los sacrificios necesarios! ¡No le tengo miedo a nuestra única forma de regresar a la tierra!

Everett Young al escuchar esas excusas volvió a sentir un fuerte enojo, ya había mostrado en otras ocasiones los sacrificios de los cuales era capaz, uno de los suyos había sufrido gravemente por culpa de la silla que habían encontrado y aun así Rush deseaba experimentar con ella — Utilizarías esa silla siempre y cuando no tengas que ser tu el que se siente en ella… eso no es valentía.

Nicholas había puesto en peligro su vida en el pasado para continuar en su viaje de conocimiento, no le importaba sentarse en esa silla con tal de poder saber más de ella y le respondió a Young con seguridad — Muy bien, yo la utilizare cuando haya hecho algunas pruebas… ¿Tengo su permiso Coronel?

Su respuesta fue absurda, demasiado irreal para Nicholas Rush quien pensaba que solo se trataba de una absurda fijación por su persona, parte del estrés que cada uno de ellos sentía al estar encerrado en ese nave oscura durante tanto tiempo — No… no dejare que te mates o que termines como él.

Nicholas le pregunto en ese momento completamente furioso con algunos gestos melodramáticos de sus manos, gestos que nadie más que él se atrevía a utilizar con el Coronel — ¿Qué diablos te importa? Intentaste asesinarme y ahora finges preocupación por mí, ni siquiera somos amigos.

El coronel se acerco algunos pasos más al científico y tomándolo de las muñecas para asegurarse de tener toda su atención le respondió esta vez con sinceridad, esperando que Nicholas escuchara sus palabras — Estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los habitantes de la Destiny, aun de ti… aunque tú no lo quieras.

Nicholas permaneció quieto sintiendo sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, se relamió los labios y negando aquella información con la cabeza le respondió — No… yo no acepto esa tutela.

Everett dejo ir una de las muñecas de Rush y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, era tan diferente a las personas que había amado en su vida que se sorprendía por sus deseos sexuales y sentimentales por él — No tienes otra opción.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Resumen: Para el Coronel Everett Young el erudito del Noveno Chevron era una persona digna de conquistar, quien despertaba sentimientos encontrados: amor y pasión, lujuria y deseo, sentimientos tan fuertes que los confundió con odio, un odio tan atroz enfocado no a su persona sino a su indiferencia en la base Icarus, a su rebeldía en la Destiny.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: Esta historia está situada después de los primeros diez capítulos de la primera temporada de Stargate Universe, no tiene spoilers significativos a menos que ya sepas cuales son.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Conquista.

Capitulo 4.

Nicholas le pregunto en ese momento completamente furioso con algunos gestos melodramáticos de sus manos, gestos que nadie más que él se atrevía a utilizar con el Coronel — ¿Qué diablos te importa? Intentaste asesinarme y ahora finges preocupación por mí, ni siquiera somos amigos.

El coronel se acerco algunos pasos más al científico y tomándolo de las muñecas para asegurarse de tener toda su atención le respondió esta vez con sinceridad, esperando que Nicholas escuchara sus palabras — Estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los habitantes de la Destiny, aun de ti… aunque tú no lo quieras.

Nicholas permaneció quieto sintiendo sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, se relamió los labios y negando aquella información con la cabeza le respondió — No… yo no acepto esa tutela.

Everett dejo ir una de las muñecas de Rush y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, era tan diferente a las personas que había amado en su vida que se sorprendía por sus deseos sexuales y sentimentales por él — No tienes otra opción.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Nicholas intento alejarse del Coronel, cuando su mano se poso en su mejilla, tratando inútilmente de no ser afectado por el contacto físico de otra persona, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que cada uno de los habitantes de aquella nave lo despreciaba.

Había permanecido varios meses aislado de la civilización, de la humanidad y ahora que esta lo acompañaba no lo quería con ella, aunque en el fondo de su conciencia sabía la respuesta, aun trataba de comprender porque había aceptado las caricias del Coronel tan fácilmente en ese pasillo, en su recamara y ahora en el panel de control.

Porqué su aversión se había transformado en deseo y desde cuando, Everett Young al que consideraba una persona detestable, era el único que le ayudaba a olvidar el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa, sus fallas como compañero.

Como le hacía olvidar la puerta, el Noveno Chevron, aun la misma Destiny que se negaba a funcionar como debía, no entendía la razón pero sabía que debía parar y se lo dijo, sin embargo, como cada día de su existencia Young ignoraría sus advertencias.

Antes de que pudiera negarse a su nuevo intento de control la puerta comenzó a funcionar, iluminando el cuarto en donde pudieron ver a Camile observándolos fijamente, detrás de ella aparecieron Scott y Eli.

Sus rostros aparentaban semejante sorpresa que ninguno de los dos pudo moverse al principio, hasta que Young alejándose por fin de él anuncio — Scott necesito un grupo de búsqueda, Rush y Eli vendrán con nosotros.

Nicholas inmediatamente se quejo advirtiéndole — Yo no iré…

Camile no parecía estar sorprendida al ver el miedo en las facciones del Doctor, Scott y Eli parecían tan sorprendidos que no pudieron ocultarlo, aunque Eli aparentaba animadversión, no por él sino por el Coronel que aun estaba en el rango de su espacio personal, del cual se alejo inmediatamente.

Nicholas pensaba que Eli no debía servir bajo las ordenes de Young, no era un soldado sino que era un científico y hasta donde recordaba el científico en jefe de la base Icarus era él, no Everett — Eli tampoco ira… hasta donde yo sé, esta misión se trata de reconocimiento, si hay algo que necesite ser observado de cerca por alguno de nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Everett le respondió a sabiendas que Camile estaría dispuesta a utilizar cualquier clase de oportunidad para tirarlo de su puesto, como por ejemplo acoso sexual a su científico en jefe — Muy bien, sólo por esta vez pueden quedarse, pero no estés tan tranquilo Nicholas puede que encontremos alguna muestra de civilización y tengas que ayudarnos…

Nicholas por alguna razón pensó que su idea de permanecer en la Destiny a la larga le traería más problemas, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a salir a otro planeta desconocido en compañía del Coronel a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos Eli se le acerco nervioso preguntándole recordando la grabación del Kino y la consecuente pérdida de Rush en un planeta extraño, las cuales eran coincidencias demasiado extrañas — ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?

Nicholas ignoro a Eli al principio enfocado en el panel de control de la nave, el joven matemático al verse ignorado le dijo — Ya sé que no me vas a responder…

Rush le respondió observándolo con algo cercano al cansancio — Entonces por qué me preguntas…

Eli le dijo tratando de sonreír un poco — Porque yo quiero creer que somos amigos, por lo menos colegas y que puede confiar en mí.

Nicholas le comento tranquilo ignorando su sinceridad, recordando varias ocasiones en las cuales Eli había apoyado la decisión del Coronel sobre la suya — Pero también eres amigo del Coronel…

Eli se lo merecía pensó, aun así pensaba que era la única persona que hablaba con Rush por ese entonces así que le dijo — Yo sólo encontré el video, no sabía lo que el Coronel haría una vez que estuvieran a solas.

Probablemente tuviera razón, Nicholas había cosechado parte de lo que sembró, aunque su castigo fue peor que su crimen tomando en cuenta que no había forma de comprobar que Young fuera el culpable, aun así Eli era el único tripulante de la Destiny con el que valía la pena conversar — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Eli al escuchar su respuesta le respondió en voz alta, con cierto descuido — La verdad es que no me gustaría que sufriera otro deslave… no creo que se lo merezca.

Nicholas y Eli voltearon inmediatamente cuando escucharon a sus espaldas que una persona les comentaba con cierta frialdad poco característica de Volker — Yo tampoco Doctor Rush… Wallace.

Aunque era el cuerpo de Volker quien pronuncio esas palabras, este jamás se había visto tan seguro como en ese momento, Nicholas reconoció inmediatamente a Telford, quien obviamente tenía más de siete vidas porque siempre se empeñaba en regresar a la Destiny de una u otra forma — ¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta?

Eli no supo de quien se trataba en un principio hasta que Rush le dijo permaneciendo firme en el lugar en donde estaba — Coronel Telford, me imagino que Camile ya le ha informado de nuestro acuerdo.

Telford se detuvo enfrente de ambos y le ordeno a Eli — Déjanos a solas Wallace… el Doctor Rush y yo necesitamos discutir algunos asuntos.

Eli observo a Rush por alguna respuesta afirmativa y cuando este asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza partió, aunque el escocés esperaba que el joven matemático se quedara cerca si acaso lo necesitaba, no deseaba estar a solas con Telford — ¿Así que después del trágico deslave ustedes han llegado a esa clase de acuerdo?

Nicholas respondió arqueando una ceja, encontrando refrescante la molestia de Telford hasta cierto punto — Así es… aunque como se lo dije a Camile, mi vida privada es asunto mío y de nadie más…

Telford no pensaba que el Doctor Nicholas Rush simplemente hubiera decidido dormir con Young después de ser abandonado en un planeta desierto, por lo que le informo tratando de fingir simpatía — Si Young está utilizando su poder de alguna forma para obligarlo a hacer algo que no desea, puede decírmelo.

Acariciando la mejilla del Rush finalizo acercando su rostro al de la eminencia — Y le aseguro que Everett será depuesto del mando.

Rush al escuchar esa supuesta preocupación en la voz de quien ya le había costado mucho sufrimiento respondió con enojo sin preocuparse por esconder sus pensamientos dándole un manotazo a la indeseada mano en su rostro — Créame que reconozco el poder que tengo sobre el futuro de Young en esta nave y en la milicia, pero también sé que cuando ustedes logren sacarlo de aquí mi futuro estará comprometido, en realidad me atrevería a decir que ustedes me echaran con él, usted y Camile… ¡Así que guárdese su preocupación Coronel porque no soy un muchacho al que puedan manipular fácilmente ni un cobarde como el idiota que le prestó su cuerpo para hacer este ridículo!

Telford olvidándose de su fingida preocupación le respondió propinándole un golpe en el rostro diciendo furioso, sintiendo poco después mucho dolor en la mano poco entrenada de Volker — Esta es su última oportunidad Rush, piense en mi propuesta.

Poco después salió de aquel cuarto en dirección de las piedras, Eli cuando vio que por fin doblo el pasillo entro tan rápido como pudo para ver como Rush se limpiaba el labio de la poca sangre que brotaba de el escuchando como le decían — Ni una palabra de esto al Coronel Young.

Eli asintió comenzando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de Young y Telford, acaso se habían vuelto locos — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Nicholas asintió recibiendo un mensaje de Young, lo necesitaban en el planeta, sin embargo, no iría solo por lo que le dijo a Eli mintiéndole — Nos necesitan en el planeta.

Eli supuso inmediatamente que le estaban mintiendo pero no diría nada, no deseaba que Nicholas perdiera la poca fe que aun tenía en él ya que una vez que comenzaba a abrirse no era tan malo como los demás, por lo menos era sincero — Muy bien.

Nicholas marco la puerta para que esta se abriera y atravesó el umbral en compañía de Eli, quien al ver el planeta susurro — Espero que no haya gusanos como la última ocasión…

Rush no se había percatado que su labio estaba hinchado por el golpe cuando alcanzaron al equipo de Young, quienes estaban cerca de lo que parecía ser unos vestigios de alguna clase de civilización, sin embargo, Young vio el golpe inmediatamente.

Nicholas al sentir la mirada de Young en su labio lo palpo con dos dedos, lo que le faltaba, ahora tenía hinchado el labio y el Coronel exigiría saber que había pasado — ¿Qué deseaba que viéramos?

Young señalo las ruinas de la extraña civilización diciéndole — Esto, parece que tiene alguna clase de tecnología… ¿Esto está escrito en antiguo?

El planeta en si no era tan desagradable, había agua y vegetación abundante, ruinas o las puntas de lo que fueron ruinas de los antiguos enterradas en la tierra, de tener tiempo podrían disfrutar de un día de campo, sin embargo, no estaban allí de vacaciones.

Un equipo más comenzó a transportar agua en dirección de la nave, algunos otros a recolectar plantas y frutos que parecían comestibles, él estaba leyendo los jeroglíficos de una de las columnas, aunque debía admitir que no había nada rescatable en ellas — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nicholas al principio ignoro la pregunta del Coronel, pero recordando que inmediatamente al ver su labio hinchado se alejo en busca de Eli para realizar las mismas preguntas, le respondió suponiendo que el joven traidor ya le había dicho una parte y era inútil tratar de ocultarlo — Hable con Telford.

Young le observaba fijamente, al escuchar su respuesta le pregunto — ¿Qué deseaba?

Nicholas le advirtió cuidando su espalda, esperando que Young llegado el momento de necesitarlo también cuidara de la suya — Telford y Camile desean remplazarlo Coronel… parece que ellos también creen que no es el indicado para el trabajo y me han propuesto liderar el equipo de científicos de la nave a cambio de testificar en su contra, sobre… el asunto del deslave o tal vez el acoso.

Everett estaba seguro que nadie los había seguido hasta ese lugar por lo que le pregunto indeciso — ¿Qué les dijiste?

Nicholas volteo y le dijo alejándose de la columna, deteniéndose junto a él — Que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y a Telford que podía esperar sentado.

Young en ese momento acaricio el labio inflamado de Nicholas preguntándole — ¿El te hizo esto?

Nicholas se soltó respondiéndole molesto y adolorido — Sí su cabeza cae Coronel, la mía también lo hará… así que no piense que lo estoy haciendo por usted.

Everett asintió y poco después se alejo en busca de Eli, necesitaba ver lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de pronunciar su innecesaria orden al doctor Rush de estar presente en esa expedición.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Young alcanzo a Eli enfrente de la puerta y le pregunto — ¿Grabaste la conversación con Telford?

Eli asintió entregándole la grabación, esperando que Young hiciera algo para evitar que ocurriera lo mismo una segunda ocasión y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, que la animadversión que sentían sus superiores terminara de alguna forma.

Everett se sentó enfrente de la puerta, sobre una columna, y comenzó a ver las dos conversaciones de las que menciono muy poco Rush, la primera fue con Camile en la cafetería y la segunda, la que tuvo con Telford cuando él partió.

Ella quería acusarlo de intento de homicidio o acaso sexual, tal vez hasta violación, Telford deseaba quitarle lo último que le quedaba después de perder su vida en la tierra, no sabía con quien debía estar más enojado.

Al ver la grabación supo que Rush lo único que deseaba era estudiar a la Destiny, no le importaba nada más y parecía que no guardaba ninguna clase de rencor en su contra como ya se lo había mencionado en el pasado.

Pero aun así su antipatía era latente, su rechazo demasiado obvio para mentirse, tal vez había confundido las señales del cuerpo de Nicholas y lo único que deseaba era poder alejarse de él, no de sus sentimientos, sus propios deseos físicos.

Por eso aun después de regresar a la nave que los mantenía en sus entrañas decidió que debía conversar con Nicholas acerca de lo que había visto, que él explicara sus acciones si lograba que lo hiciera.

Lo que encontraron en ese planeta fue sumamente provechoso, había agua potable, comida o por lo menos cosas que parecían comestibles y algunos rastros de los antiguos, estos eran inútiles en su situación actual, sin embargo Rush trato de estudiarlos el mayor tiempo posible.

Una vez adentro sus hombres aseguraron las provisiones que habían conseguido permitiéndole dirigirse a donde pensaba encontraría a Rush estudiando los trazos que había realizado imitando la escritura de los antiguos, parecía concentrado en su tarea por inútil que esta fuera y sin embargo cuando puso un pie en su habitación pronuncio — Coronel, me preguntaba a qué hora se presentaría…

Everett volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de si cuando Nicholas no se lo prohibió, preguntándole, sólo para iniciar alguna clase de conversación — ¿Cómo sabía que se trataba de mi?

Nicholas apartando su cuaderno le respondió sin preocupación alguna — Últimamente es el único que me visita… ¿Qué quiere?

Young se sentó enfrente de Nicholas respondiéndole — Conversar.

Nicholas depositando su libreta sobre su cama le pregunto con cierto tono de voz que le hizo creer que trataba de realizar alguna clase de broma — ¿Conversar? Yo pensaba que lo único que sabía hacer era dar órdenes y gritar, bueno, gritarme.

Everett no supo si debía sonreír o parecer indignado, sin embargo hizo lo segundo comentando al mismo tiempo — Parece que ha cambiado su forma de verme, ahora ya cree que sé hacer dos cosas, por lo menos ya no soy un completo inútil.

Nicholas le reprocho pasando una mano sobre su cabello, encontrando que estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con él — Usted es imposible…

Al recibir la respuesta que deseaba Young le respondió acercándose un poco más a él — Y usted es mucho trabajo…

Rush arqueo una ceja comentándole con calma después de perder el temor que aun sentía por el Coronel Young — Por lo menos soy un rompecabezas muy complicado, Coronel.

Young nuevamente comenzó a invadir su espacio vital rosando con su pulgar el labio ligeramente hinchado de Nicholas comentándole — ¿Por qué no aceptaste la oferta de Telford?

Nicholas no se alejo de la mano del Coronel esta vez, ya comenzaba a recibir con agrado sus caricias y no deseaba comprender porque lo hacía — Ya se lo dije, si usted cae yo lo hare con usted.

Everett comenzó a seguir un camino en dirección del cabello sedoso de Rush, sin aceptar esa respuesta, no después de su larga historia en esa nave — Eso no es verdad, sí fuera así no te hubieras molestado en implantar esa arma y sin embargo pasaste por mucho trabajo para hacerlo, así que volveré a preguntar… ¿Por qué no aceptaste la oferta de Telford?

Ambos se sentían en el ojo del Huracán, aprisionados en esa calma que amenaza con estallar en una tormenta, Nicholas parecía tener control de sus emociones, sin embargo en el fondo estaba tan nervioso como Young.

Se daba cuenta que ya no podría negar la realidad por más tiempo, por lo que le respondió sujetando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y permaneció en silencio durante largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse.

Everett detrás de su muralla de tranquilidad estaba expectante, entusiasmado por escuchar la verdad de los labios de Rush por primera vez en toda su historia, no una media verdad o una media mentira, la verdad absoluta que causaría un revuelo en la Destiny conociendo el desprecio que Nicholas se había ganado a pulso.

Nicholas cerró los ojos ordenando sus pensamientos y al abrirlos respondió liberando la mano del Coronel, posando la suya sobre la de él con delicadeza, permitiéndose recargarse en ella algunos milímetros — En la base Icarus usted me distraía de mi trabajo, de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera adecuada para hacerme enfurecer… pensaba que me odiaba y podía aceptar esa posibilidad, no soy extraño a recibir esa clase de trato de los demás.

Young no deseaba interrumpirlo y esperaba que nadie más entrara en ese momento arruinando la única oportunidad de saber que pensaba Nicholas sobre su persona — En esa base podía ignorarlo, aquí… no es posible, estamos encerrados en esta nave y no puedo ignorar su presencia…

Nicholas relamió sus labios, sintiendo repentinamente su garganta demasiado seca — Fue entonces que lo vi, en sus ojos reconocí el mismo sentimiento que me estaba perturbando…

Everett por un momento parecía extremadamente sorprendido, Rush no podía estar hablando en serio — Supe que debía hacer algo para mantenerlo alejado de mi, de mis estudios, de mi investigación en la Destiny.

Nicholas observándolo fijamente, posando sus ojos en los suyos susurro — Supe que si no hacia algo usted se convertiría en un obstáculo imposible de saltar.

Young le pregunto relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo que Nicholas comenzaba a temblar ligeramente — ¿Y plantaste el arma?

Rush asintió turbado, reconociendo que aquella no fue la mejor de sus ideas — Sí… no fue la mejor de mis ideas, eso puedo verlo ahora.

El Coronel se acerco un poco más al rostro de Rush, percibiendo los cambios en su pupila y respiración, sus labios entre abiertos que lo invitaban a besarlo, Nicholas no era un hombre hermoso pero era el más atractivo que había visto — Pero no me arrepiento… me dio la posibilidad en pensar de nueva cuenta mis sentimientos y su obsesión por tenerme bajo su mando Coronel.

Nicholas cuando Everett intento besarlo movió su rostro provocando que besara su mejilla diciéndole — No es odio lo que sentimos… pero tampoco es amor… ¿Qué es?

Young beso la mejilla de Nicholas con delicadeza respondiéndole introduciendo su mano debajo de su playera, recorriendo su pecho tratando de ser paciente — ¿Qué importa lo que es Rush?

Nicholas se quito la playera que tenía puesta sin responder a su pregunta, permitiendo que Young siguiera un camino en dirección de su cuello — A mi no me interesa y sé que a ti tampoco.

Everett comenzó a despojarse de su chaqueta militar, desabrochándola para después aventar su playera en cualquier dirección besando los labios de Nicholas, quien había colocado sus manos en sus hombros y ahora trataba de recorrer la piel de su pecho.

Rush se alejo de su cuerpo y se recostó en su cama invitándolo en ella, en donde se abrazaron buscando un confort que necesitaban y ninguno de los dos lo sabía, sus manos acariciaban la piel descubierta que podían alcanzar, rosando sus piernas por debajo de los pantalones, escuchando como el Doctor del Noveno Chevron se quejaba por la cantidad de botones que tenía lo que quedaba de su uniforme.

Nicholas era delgado, su piel era suave y pálida, demasiado pálida pensó Young momentáneamente cuando comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del que hasta hace poco pensaba era su némesis, lamiendo su ombligo escuchando que Rush se quejaba sobre que estaba haciendo mal algo.

Rush sintió que sus pantalones eran arrebatados sin ninguna clase de calma y se quejo molesto recordándole que era la única ropa que poseía y no estaba dispuesto a perderla o ponerse un uniforme militar.

Cuando Young comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que trataba de lamer su garganta Rush logro recostarlo de espaldas diciéndole — Esto no tiene sentido.

Everett estuvo a punto de pensar que Nicholas había cambiado de opinión cuando se agacho para desabrochar sus pantalones e introducir una de sus manos en ellos, acariciando su erección con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Young se acerco nuevamente para robarle un beso sujetándolo de la cintura para recostarlo en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo, en donde permaneció quieto observando cómo se quitaba los pantalones y los zapatos con rapidez.

Everett regreso a la cama y nuevamente se situó sobre su cuerpo en donde comenzaron una cascada de caricias desenfrenadas, rosando su anatomía como si quisieran memorizarla, marcarla como suya, besándose de manera apasionada, introduciendo su lenguas dentro de la boca de su amante, luchando con ellas como si fueran espadas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

Young introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada poco preparada de Rush, ganándose una mordida un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para no gemir debajo del Coronel, quien comenzó a moverse introduciendo cada vez más dedos, hasta que los cinco de alguna forma habían logrado encontrar un espacio en el cuerpo de Nicholas.

Everett pudo escuchar un gemido que se le escapo a Nicholas cuando evito que volviera a morder sus nudillos o su hombro, era increíble que una persona tan callada pudiera producir un sonido tan delicioso.

Young deseando escuchar más gemidos comenzó a mover con mayor rapidez la mano que lo estaba preparando para ser poseído, rodeando con la libre su sexo comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro, escuchando su recompensa por debajo de la playera del científico la cual había logrado alcanzar para silenciarse.

Everett había estado en lo correcto, ambos necesitaban eso y ahora que lo estaba sintiendo sabía que se volvería a repetir cuantas veces el Coronel lo deseara, había perdido su guerra silenciosa.

Cuando Young se alejo de su cuerpo para elevar sus rodillas sobre sus hombros abrió los ojos para poder ver la expresión victoriosa del militar, había perdido, lo sabía y aun así no se sentía tan mal como lo había pensado.

Everett al ver la expresión de Nicholas se introdujo en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, sintiendo ese cálido pasaje contraerse alrededor suyo al mismo tiempo que Rush se retorcía cadenciosamente en la cama aferrándose a su playera para evitar pronunciar un grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus pulmones.

Era un golpe del más puro placer estar con otra persona, ambos lo habían olvidado en la oscuridad del espacio, en la penumbra de dos relaciones fallidas, pero ahora que volvían a sentir el deleite que esa clase de unión podía brindarle a un hombre común perdieron el control de sus emociones momentáneamente.

Rush se aferro a su espalda, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello jadeando y gimiendo su placer sin pudor alguno, al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas comenzaban a ser cada vez más rápidas, aplicadas con mayor fuerza.

Pronto sus gemidos parecían estar fusionados con sus movimientos, imitándose perfectamente, cualquiera diría que imitando una ecuación perfecta, el misterio de la vida humana revelado en un acto de sexo en una cama ajena a la tripulación de la Destiny, al espacio exterior y a sus constantes discusiones.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y permanecieron en la cama de Nicholas con sus cuerpos entrelazados, tratando de recuperar su respiración, tal vez obligar a sus traidores extremidades a moverse, sin embargo, por un momento decidieron permanecer abrazados.

De esta forma fue que el sueño los alcanzo, aun seguían uno encima del otro, cubiertos de sudor y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

Así despertó Young lo que se podría decir era la mañana siguiente, en la oscuridad de la Destiny, en la cama de Nicholas Rush, quien había logrado separarse de su cuerpo y yacía dándole la espalda debajo de una sabana que también lo cubría a él.

Hubiera pensado que Nicholas después de aquella noche trataría de ignorar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sin embargo, aun estaba por verse si decidía actuar conforme lo que sentían o negarlo nuevamente.

El Coronel Everett Young sonrió en ese momento acariciando el cabello húmedo de Nicholas, por fin había conquistado su cuerpo y pronto seguiría con su siguiente fase, la mente del erudito del Noveno Chevron, tal vez cuando terminara su carrera militar en este hombre, por llamarle de alguna forma, hasta podría decir que conquisto su alma.

Su instructor era un hombre sabio por supuesto, porque tenía razón, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que se apodero de su corazón cuando por fin pudo tener a Nicholas entre sus brazos, se preguntaba que sentiría si él no sólo le entregaba su cuerpo, sino también su mente, probablemente esa sería la gloria eterna y tendría que atravesar un infierno para poder poseerlo.

SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU---YR---SGU---YR--- SGU

Nicholas había permanecido despierto desde que los cubrió con esa manta pensando en lo que debía hacer, ignorar esa locura o actuar con forme lo que sentía por Everett Young, ciertamente no le importaba lo que pensaran sobre él.

Pero también se preguntaba qué ocurriría una vez que Young había tomado lo que deseaba, que tal si después de eso decidía que debían ignorar esa noche puesto que ya había obtenido su sumisión.

Sus dudas eran aun peores y se daba cuenta que su vida dependía de la decisión de un Coronel que hasta hace poco había ignorado con bastante existo.

Cuando sintió el movimiento de Young a sus espaldas, su mano acariciar su cabello que continuaba húmedo le pregunto — ¿Ahora qué?

Pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Young por el movimiento que hizo en su cama, pero su mano se mantuvo acariciando su cabello, le observaba fijamente, se daba cuenta de ello con tanta facilidad que supuso momentáneamente cual sería su respuesta, equivocándose rotundamente.

Young deseaba decirle que cambiarían la forma de verlo en el interior de la Destiny, que intentaría demostrar que tan valiosa era su presencia entre ellos y a quien le molestara su nueva relación podía irse al demonio, sin embargo, lo que dijo fue algo diferente. — Saldremos a la cafetería a comer algo de lo que haya, nos sentaremos juntos y después cada uno cumplirá con sus tareas diarias…

Nicholas se levanto pero no salió de la cama al escuchar esa respuesta, permaneciendo sentado en ella cubierto hasta la cintura con su cobija, preguntándole con cierto dejo de sarcasmo — ¿También nos tomaremos de la mano, Coronel?

Young recogiendo su ropa con lentitud comenzó a vestirse al otro lado de la cama, lo mismo hizo Nicholas, quien escucho la respuesta de Everett con aun más asombro — Sólo si quieres darles una sacudida…

Nicholas terminando de vestirse decidió que lo primero que haría sería tomar una ducha y después trataría de comer lo que habían servido en la cafetería, una sustancia desagradable como cada una de las que había probado — Primero tomare una ducha y después iré a comer algo Coronel.

Sin más se retiro de su habitación en dirección de las duchas ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Camile, a quien encontró saliendo de ellas, parecía mucho más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones en las que no lo encontraban en el panel de control de la Destiny.

La ducha fue rápida pero relajante y cuando salió como le había dicho al Coronel Young se dirigió a la cafetería en donde comería algo de las horrendas frutas verdosas, tomó un asiento alejado de los demás con su comida observando cómo algunos seguían solicitando una segunda ración y eran ignorados.

Cuando le dio una mordida a la fruta esta era sabrosa, una mescla entre pera y manzana con un dejo cítrico, sin duda era lo mejor que había probado en todo ese tiempo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Young al despedir a los rezagados tomó como le había dicho en su recamara un lugar en su mesa, enfrente de él, preguntándole con asombro al ver que no sólo tragaba lo que le habían servido sino que intentaba disfrutarlo — ¿Qué le parece esta fruta?

Nicholas tragando el ultimo bocado pensó por un momento en solicitar un poco más de aquella delicia, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, no esperaba recibir ningún trato especial del Coronel — ¿Es comestible o tiene algunos efectos secundarios de los que debamos saber?

Everett le respondió sonriendo al escuchar esa respuesta, Nicholas seguía siendo tan osco como el primer día que hablaron, bebiendo algo del agua que le tocaba para ese día — Y yo que pensaba que se levantaría de un mejor humor después de anoche…

Nicholas le respondió ignorando esa frase tan trillada con algo que pensó incomodaría a Young lo suficiente como para que lo dejara en paz, en ese momento Scott y Eli comenzaban a observarlos de reojo — Anoche fue una experiencia… interesante… Coronel, pero aun no tenemos agua o comida suficiente, ni tampoco la energía necesaria para marcar a la tierra… ¿Por qué debería tener un mejor humor?

Young no esperaba que sólo por haber compartido una noche juntos Nicholas cambiaria su comportamiento hacia él o eso pensaba el científico, porque ese extraño intercambio sexual no volvería a repetirse, no importando lo mucho que lo necesitara.

Cuando el Coronel escucho su respuesta se fingió ofendido respondiéndole — ¿Solo interesante?

Nicholas arqueo una ceja confundido, escuchando la risa nerviosa de Eli, imaginándose la sonrisa de Scott y las miradas confundidas de los que estuvieran presentes en ese lugar, ya que el Coronel estaba seguro que su intercambio sexual se repetiría varias veces, para la gran sorpresa del escocés — Supongo entonces que debo cambiar mi mala impresión de anoche, Doctor Rush… porque interesante no es la forma en la que yo lo describiría a usted.

Rush apretó la cuchara para después dejarla caer en la mesa sobre su plato, preguntándole, demostrando una vez más que no le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de su persona, mucho menos él, retándolo de esa forma a continuar con su discusión — ¿Y cómo me describiría usted, Coronel?

Young estaba a punto de responder cuando Eli se acerco a ellos diciéndoles con un ademan deportivo de tiempo fuera — ¡Alto! ¡Eso es demasiada información!

Scott permaneció en silencio, Eli estaba deseoso de meterse en problemas y era seguro que dentro de poco necesitaría que alguien lo sacara de la cafetería, Young no parecía perturbado por su grito, pero el Doctor Rush arqueo una ceja respondiéndole — Nadie te está obligando a escuchar esto, Eli.

Eli se sonrojo diciéndoles retirándose casi inmediatamente, seguido de Scott, quien tampoco deseaba escuchar de lo que hablaban Everett y Rush sospechando que habían tenido sexo o algo parecido, aunque bien podrían estar hablando de algún problema completamente natural como la falta de energía, comida o agua en esa nave milenaria.

Una vez a solas Rush repitió su pregunta — Así que… ¿cómo me describiría usted, Coronel?

Young le respondió acercándose innecesariamente a su espacio personal, levantándose del asiento y susurrándole al odio, antes de besarlo en los labios para la sorpresa de los que aun observaban esa discusión con curiosidad — Como un montón de trabajo…

Rush se levanto detrás de Young diciéndole sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran si acaso lo escuchaban, que mas daba, Young había comenzado con esa patraña y Volker como Camile se asegurarían de que los demás supieran de su acuerdo — Así que esto no ha terminado.

No pudo escuchar su respuesta, pero probablemente se acercaba a la que él le había dado en ese planeta desértico provocando que la comisura de sus labios se movieran ligeramente, no en una mueca de enojo, sino en una sonrisa satisfecha.

La vida en la Destiny cada día era mejor.


End file.
